El renacer de un nuevo amor
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan? ¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? Pero antes de empezar con esto les haré una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?
1. El sueño y el extraño objeto

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 1: El sueño y el extraño objeto.**

Era una magnifica noche de luna llena, perfecta para un baile de máscaras; las parejas bailando al compás de la música, mientras en el jardín de la inmensa mansión donde se llevaba a cabo tal evento, un par de jóvenes danzando perdidos en la mirada del otro, y el viento haciendo espirales alrededor de ellos sin duda un baile inolvidable y casi mágico, en el momento de terminar la canción ella se separa de el lentamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pero giro su mirada dispuesta a irse, pero antes de poder hacerlo el, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el tiernamente quedando a unos centímetros de que su distancia fuera nula, casi respirando el mismo aire, cuando por fin…

BIP BIP BIP BIP-

Abrió sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, maldijo en voz baja, de nuevo aquel despertador no le dejaba disfrutar de aquel maravilloso sueño, desde hace tiempo que tenía ese sueño pero nunca llegaba a terminarlos porque siempre la despertaban, una vez ya superado su enojo se levantó de la cama y vio el reloj despertador solo para llevarse una no grata sorpresa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡son las 6:35, llegare tarde a la escuela-grito la chica antes de levantarse como rayo y meterse al baño.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos la chica salió ya bañada y vestida con un pantalón negro, una blusa morada con bordes negros y unas zapatillas moradas, con una toalla en su cabeza secándose el cabello.

Cuando su cabello ya estuvo seco, se acercó a su tocador y empezó a cepillar su castaño cabello y luego se hizo una cola de caballo. Agarro su mochila y bajo al primer piso donde se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos verdes llamado Erick viendo la tele.

-adiós papá, ya me voy-se despidió Natsuko antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-adiós hija-respondió el rubio viendo como su hija se iba corriendo.

Después de correr como 5 minutos al fin llego a su escuela, se fue directo al salón que le tocaba y se sentó en su pupitre, pronto entro un chico pelinegro de ojos azules vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera gris, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros.

Al ver al chico el corazón de Nat empezó a latir muy rápido y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-hola Nat-saludo el chico mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de la chica.

-ah hola Kouji-contesto Nat.

Estuvieron hablando de sus cosas hasta que llego a su maestro de español y todos se tuvieron que callar en lo que el profe revisaba la asistencia.

-Natsuko Yamamoto-dijo el profesor.

-presente- dijo Nat mientras alzaba la mano.

-Kouji Minamoto-

-presente-dijo Kouji mientras repetía la acción de la castaña.

-Koichi Minamoto- (Nota: aquí no se separaran los padres de Kouji y Koichi por lo que llevan el mismo apellido)

-presente-respondió un chico igual a Kouji excepto por el cabello, mientras que Kouji lo llevaba Largo y en una cola de cabello, él lo llevaba corto, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa morada, u un chaleco gris y unos zapatos grises.

-Takuya Kambara-

-aquí-dijo un chico castaño de ojos cafés, vestido con una camisa roja, un chaleco verde, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos rojos con verde.

-Ana Yagami-

-presente- dijo una chica rubia de ojos cafés, vestida con una blusa color durazno, sobre esta un cinturón color naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas cafés.

-Akari Kazami-

-presente- dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés, traía una blusa morada, una falda gris y unas botas grises.

Después de las clases que para los chicos fue una eternidad, al fin por acto divino sonó la campana y todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Afuera de la escuela estaban los chicos platicando animadamente.

-oigan y si vamos a pasear-sugirió Akari.

-por qué no- dijo Nat.

-se oye divertido-dijo Kouji.

-pues vamos-dijo Takuya mientras se levantaba siendo seguido por los demás.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegaron a una tienda que nunca habían visto antes.

-Oigan chicos esta tienda antes estaba aquí-pregunto Ana.

-nunca la había visto antes-dijo Koichi.

-yo tampoco-dijo Akari.

-porque no entramos a ver-dijo Nat mientras entraba y los otros la seguían.

Al entrar vieron que era tienda de antigüedades, había cientos cosas hermosas como alfombras, esculturas, pinturas y muebles la mayoría parecía sacado del siglo XIX, en una de las esquinas estaba un anciano detrás de un escritorio.

-bueno días jóvenes me llamo George, por favor vean lo que les guste-dijo el hombre en un tono muy amable.

Todos se dedicaron a ver lo que más les llamo su atención, Kouji estaba viendo un collar relicario de forma circular, en uno de los lados estaba grabado un dibujo de un Pegaso y cuando lo abrió pudo escuchar una pequeña melodía saliendo del pequeño aparato por lo que lo cerro y se acercó al mostrador.

-disculpe cuánto cuesta-pregunto Kouji a George.

-oh una buena elección, ese relicario perteneció a un joven conde de Inglaterra, ve el Pegaso ese fue el emblema de una poderosa familia Inglesa-dijo George señalando al Pegaso.

-debe costar una fortuna-dijo Kouji.

-de hecho sí, pero yo se lo doy gratis-

-QUE-

-tómelo como un regalo-

-bueno, muchas gracias-dijo Kouji mientras metía el relicario en su bolsillo y se alejaba a ver a su hermano.

Nat estaba viendo por toda la tienda a ver si algo le llamaba la atención , cuando de pronto un objeto le llamo la atención se acercó y vio que era una caja musical de forma rectangular. Extrañamente se sintió familiarizada y nostálgica con aquel objeto. En su exterior tenia grabado una media luna, con hermosos detalles. Pero la sorpresa le lleno cuando lo abrió, este comenzó a tocar una melodía que sin razón aparente conocía a la perfección.

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=0IbZhGgmeOU

Búsquenla como: la cajita musical de Nadja.)

Una lagrima recorrió su rostro con aquella melodía, de sus rostro empezaron a caer más lágrimas al ver la inscripción que había dentro del objeto. -James &amp; Elizabeth-

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se acercó al mostrador.

-disculpe cuánto cuesta-pregunto Nat.

-ah como es un bello objeto y usted una bella dama se lo dejo como un regalo- dijo George.

-señor no podría-dijo Nat

-por favor acéptelo-insistió George.

-bueno está bien-dijo Nat tomando la cajita.

Luego de un rato los chicos se fueron a su casa con sus compras y regalos. Cuando ya todos se hubieran ido George suspiro y se acercó a un pequeño cofre y lo abrió, dentro había dos diarios tomo los dos entre sus manos y dijo:

-Leo, Artemis,…han regresado…han reencarnaron… saben de quien hablo… James &amp; Elizabeth…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Artemis y el diario

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 2: Artemis y el diario.**

Cuando llego a su casa Nat subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él.

Su habitación era enorme, las paredes estaban pintadas de morado pero en una de las paredes paralela a la puerta estaba dibujado un árbol plateado con pocas hojas mientras las demás estaban pintadas en el resto de la pared como en otoño, el piso era de mármol negro, la habitación tenía en medio una cama matrimonial color blanco, colcho de color azul, sabanas moradas, almohadas negras y azules con una pequeñas color blanco, al lado derecho de su cama estaba un pequeña mesita de noche color negro y un tocador estilo victoriano color blanco, un espejo de cuerpo completo también estilo victoriano color blanco y al lado izquierdo un armario color blanco muy hermoso y una puerta blanca que dirigía al baño, también había unos cojines de diferentes colores donde la gente podía sentarse enfrente de los cojines estaba una televisión pantalla plana y debajo de ella estaba un escritorio donde hacia sus tareas y estaba su laptop con su estéreo. Había un enorme ventanal que daba a la terraza en una de las paredes.

Se acercó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, agarro su mochila y saco de ella la cajita musical, puso la cajita sobre su mesita de noche y la abrió.

Más lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro al compás de la melodía sin que pudiera pararlas luego de un rato cerro la cajita y se acostó a dormir pero aun en su cabeza rondaban cientos de preguntas como: ¿Por qué se sentía tan nostálgica con aquel objeto? ¿Por qué cada vez que oía la melodía se ponía a llorar? Y aun con todas esas preguntas se quedó dormida.

De pronto una extraña luz interrumpió su sueño cuando abrió sus ojos frente a ella había una mujer de largo cabello ondulado color negro y ojos violetas, entonces le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Ella sonrió cálidamente y contesto.

-Yo soy Artemis-

No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que eran amigas muy cercanas, entonces en su mente vio imágenes de ella y suyas de casi toda una vida, pero… ¿Cómo era posible?, y en ese momento como si supiese lo que pensaba dijo.

-Yo te diré el porqué de todas tus dudas.-

-Por favor-

Por alguna razón se sintió tranquila, muy en el fondo sabía que le ayudaría, entonces comenzó.

-Y qué es lo primero que quieres saber, Nat.-

-Dime porque tengo esos sueños y la cajita se me hace tan familiar-

Artemis le miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Primero que nada te hare una pregunta… Nat ¿tú crees en la magia y reencarnaciones?-

Artemis al ver lo desconcertada que se encontraba Nat, hizo aparecer un pequeño diario, el cual tenía inscritas en la portada las iniciales – E. G. – la castaña tomó el pequeño libro.

-veo que todavía estas confundida… léelo –dijo señalando el libro—así aclararas un poco tus dudas.-dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

-pero quiero que me digas porque reconozco estos objetos.-dijo enseñando el diario y la cajita musical-

-eso es porque fueron objetos que atesoraste en tu vida pasada… cuando tu nombre era Elizabeth Goodrich.-

Entonces una luz inundo el lugar por lo que Nat tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba Artemis.

La castaña examino el diario: era de color morado con hermoso detalles dorados y un bello sol en medio de color dorado.

(Nota: como el dibujo del sol en la película enredados.)

La joven se quedó un rato así, hasta que se decidió leer el diario…

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD…

En el balcón de una bella casa se encontraba un joven cantando mientras tocaba su guitara…

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=q4CnMUfeXcE

Búsquenla como: Entre tus alas de Camila)

\- Siempre fui

Esclavo de la libertad

De esos que saben flotar

Y que besan el cielo

Y hasta a que

Apareciste por ahí

Me decidí aterrizar

Y quedarme en tu suelo

Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión

Mi alma reconoció

Tu voz

Y así

Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón

Vuelo entre tus alas

Despierto entre tu alma

Y mi paz

En mí, ya son

Viajo en tu mirada

Me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti Amor

Y hasta hoy

Pensaba que era libertad

Estaba en otro lugar

Y hoy la llevo por dentro

Me asome al laberinto de tu amor

Aquí encontré mi verdad

Y en ti esta lo que quiero

Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión

Mi. alama reconoció

Tu voz

Y así

Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón

Vuelo entre tus alas

Despierto entre tu alma

Y mi paz (y mi paz)

En mí, ya son

Viajo en tu mirada

Me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti Amor

Viajo en tu mirada

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti Amooooorrrrrrrr….

Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad

Contigo puedo tocar

Lo que soñeeeeeee

Tanto tiempoooo

* * *

Cuando termino de cantar un chico rubio de ojos morados se paró atrás de él.

-entonces dices que la debo buscar Leo-dijo Kouji mirando al rubio.

-así es…James-

**Continuara…**


	3. una tarde divertida

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 3: Una tarde divertida.**

Natsuko se encontraba dormida en su cama con el diario en sus manos cuando de pronto la melodía de "Servant of Evil" seguido de la voz de Len Kagamine interrumpió su sueño:

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=X_J5mHvT5r4

Búsquenla como: Servant of Evil Len Kagamine sub español)

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai

Unmei wakatsu aware na futago

Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba

Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta

Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane

Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de

Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

Tatoe sekai no subete ga

Kimi no teki ni narou tomo

Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara

Kimi WA sokode waratte ite.

Agarro su celular y miro de quien era la llamada, era Akari, rápidamente contesto la llamada:

-Hola- dijo Nat.

-Hola Nat- saludo Akari- bueno solo quería recordarte que ahorita nos veremos en centro comercial.

-rayos, lo olvide- dijo Nat mientras se ponía la mano en la cara- no te preocupes ahí estaré.

-genial, bueno me voy-

-adiós-

Cuando termino la llamada Nat se paró y se fue al baño para arreglarse, cuando salió iba vestida con un pantalón blanco, una blusa gris, una sudadera morada y unos tenis grises con morado.

Se acercó a su armario y de ella saco un pequeño bolso negro, se lo puso en su hombro y metió algunas cosas en el pero antes de meter su celular vio el fondo de pantalla de este: era una foto de Rin y Len Kagamine para ser específicos una del video "Adolescence", sonrió de verdad estaba obsesionada con esos dos.

Salió de su casa en camino hacia el centro comercial, no supo en qué momento se puso a cantar:

(Escúchenla por favor: watch?v=kJ8w-T4Zs3o

Búsquenla como: La canción de Misa Death Note)

Con cautela irás...

Porque dios observa los pasos que das...

Toma fuerte mi mano

Y así...

Sabré que segura estaré.

Aunque muy lejos estés soledad

Algún día yo te veré otra vez

Yo lo sé.

Cerca estuve de ti una vez

En mi confiabas también

Si algo de ti ignoré

Volvías a mí

Vas a ver...

Me lo hacías saber otra vez.

Algo sucedió...

Y de pronto...

No supe que hacer...

Que habrá

Después...

Después de unos 5 minutos al fin llego al centro comercial donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-Hola- saludo Nat.

-Hola- le contestaron.

Todos se encaminaron al área de comidas pues ninguno había desayunado. Nat no podía dejar de mirar a Kouji pues cuando vio su vestimenta la había dejado sorprendida: el usaba un ajusto pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra con una imagen de Kaito Shion, una sudadera azul y unas botas de combate.

Que era lo que la dejaba sorprendida, ¿el hecho de que se viera condenadamente sexy en esa ropa? NO, era la camisa, ella pensaba que era la única fan de Vocaloid en el grupo.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa para discutir que comerían:

-pues yo quiero pizza- dijo Ana.

-yo igual- dijo Akari.

-yo quiero pastel- dijo Takuya – y Koichi igual- el aludido asintió.

-eso no es comida- dijo el resto.

-y que importa-dijeron ambos chicos.

-yo quiero una hamburguesa- dijo Kouji.

-igual yo- dijo Nat.

Todos se separaron y fueron a comprar su comida. Nat y Kouji fueron a comprar su comida.

-Hola hermosura- dijo el empleado a Nat.

-Buenas tardes, deme 2 hamburguesas- dijo Nat con un tono muy serio-¿cuánto será?

-pues para una hermosura como solo le costara un bes…- no pudo continuar ya que se percató de la mirada marca Kira que Kouji le regalaba- $50.00

(N/A: los que hayan visto el anime Death Note me entenderán a lo que quiero decir con la mirada marca Kira, los que no lo hayan visto pueden buscar en Google Imágenes Kira y sabrán como es la mirada o se la pueden imaginar como una mirada asesina)

Una vez que hubieron pagado su comida y esta les fue entregada se acercaron a su mesa con sus amigos a comer.

Después de comer se fueron al cine.

-Esto será genial –Takuya se abría paso entre la multitud y miraba hacia todos lados con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué 'Destino Final 5'? – dijo Kouji molesto

-Porqué le toca a Takuya escoger–Explicó Akari –

-Pero que no se ponga a llorar como la última vez- dijo Ana

-yo no estaba llorando, solo sudaba por los ojos- dijo Takuya enojado.

-aja- dijo Kouji ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Takuya.

Los seis estaban parados en la fila para comprar entrada en el cine. Cada vez que salía una nueva de 'Destino Final' Takuya hacía cola en el cine para verla aunque siempre terminaba igual: el asustado y sin poder dormir durante una semana.

-¡Las tengo! –Koichi se apareció con seis entradas en la mano. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo ya que la fila aún era bastante larga y no llegaba su turno de comprar.

-¿De dónde las sacaste? –Preguntó Nat.

-¿Cómo puede ser si la fila aún no acaba? –dijo Takuya.

-Eso no importa Nat, vamos a la sala. En un rato empezarán los reclames. –Dijo intentando escapar del interrogatorio.

-Koichi Minamoto, ¿de dónde salieron esas entradas? –pregunto Kouji enojado.

-De… los… bolsillos de la gente. –Admitió.

-¿Le robaste las entradas a la gente que ya las había pagado? –Preguntó el pelinegro enojado. – ¡Eso va contra la ley!

-No grites Kouji que te van a oír. –Pidió B mirando paranoicamente hacia todos lados.

-Vas a ir a devolver esas entradas ahora mismo.

Después de casi diez minutos de discutir si era correcto o no ir a la sala de cine con las entradas robadas tomaron la decisión de ir igual. Al entrar a la sala caminaron hasta la fila más alta y se sentaron los seis, uno al lado del otro.

Hubo un momento en la película en que Takuya se aburrió y empezó a lanzarle palomitas a Kouji, cuando el pelinegro término lleno de palomitas Takuya empezó a reír… cuando Takuya vio el plato de nachos volando hacia él fue demasiado tarde…

-30 minutos más tarde-

Todos se encontraban fuera del cine pues la película ya había acabado.

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Cuando Nat llego a su casa, se subió a su cuarto pero cuando llego vio que en ella se encontraba Artemis junto con otra persona más pequeña con una capucha.

-Artemis- pregunto Nat sorprendida.

-Buenas noches Nat- dijo Artemis.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- lo que pasa es que ayer olvide presentarte con tu guardián.

-¿Mi guardián?-

-sí, es la persona que te contestara tus preguntas de tu vida pasada, te velara en las noche y te protegerá a costa de cualquier ser malvado-

-wow-

-te presento a David, él es tu guardián- dijo Artemis señalando al encapuchado.

-mucho gusto- dijo David.

-Igualmente- contesto Nat con una sonrisa.

-bueno me voy-dijo Artemis antes de desaparecer.

-y tú también vas a reencarnar- pregunto Nat mirando al chico.

\- sí, aun no pero en algunos años naceré- contesto David.

-¿en cuántos?-

-unos 7 años-

-valla, bueno me voy a dormir-dijo Nat mientras se acostaba- espera ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-no te preocupes por mí-dijo David.

-bueno, hasta mañana-dijo Nat antes de caer dormida.

-descansa- dijo David mientras se acercaba a la cama y se quitaba la capucha mostrando así su hermoso cabello castaño, su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos azules, acaricio la mejilla de Nat- descansa… Madre

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Datos:

1*Rin/Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン Kagamine Rin/Len - CV02) Rin (El personaje femenino), y Len (El personaje masculino) son el número 02 de la compañía Crypton Future Media de la serie CV para el software VOCALOID2, lanzados al mercado el 27 de diciembre de 2007, siendo los siguientes a Hatsune Miku (CV01) y precursores de Megurine Luka (CV03). El VoiceBank de ambos personajes está basado en la voz de la Seiyuu Asami Shimoda.

Su nombre es un verdadero juego de palabras de caracteres japoneses: Kagami (鏡餅) = espejo y Ne (ね) = sonido, juntas significarían "Reflexión del sonido en el espejo". Además, sus nombres hacen referencia a las palabras inglesas Rin (Right) = Derecha; y Len (Left) = Izquierda. Para este caso la interpretación andrógina de ambos personajes representaría "Un otro yo del sexo opuesto a través de un espejo"

2*KAITO, es un programa Vocaloid DTM (Música de Escritorio, Desktop Music) creado por Crypton Future Media y fue lanzado al mercado el 17 de febrero de 2006. El utiliza el antiguo procesador de Vocaloid, el predecesor de Vocaloid2, y su voz es completamente sintetizada por computadora por lo tanto es menos suave.

Con esto debo aclarar que soy una gran fanática de Vocaloid y no me resistí a mencionarlos en el fic.

Si quieren saber cómo son pueden buscarlos en Google Imágenes.

**Matta-nee x3**


	4. Alucinaciones

**-** **El renacer de un nuevo amor –**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 4: alucinaciones.**

10 de julio.

Hoy Artemis ha venido de visita desde Inglaterra y me platico de los lugares que ha visitado también me propuso ir con ella hasta Londres. Yo nunca he podido salir de Francia por lo que ir con ella me provoca mucha emoción pero también algo de miedo por alejarme de mi hogar. Aun no sé qué responder.

28 de agosto.

Hace unas semanas que llegamos a Londres y ya me he enamorado del lugar. No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo encerrada en Paris, una vez que pruebas la libertad no la quieres dejar. En este tiempo que he estado aquí he conocido grandes personas como Anabel y Anastasia.

15 de septiembre.

Hoy Anabel nos consiguió invitaciones para el baile que organizara el conde Fletcher por el inicio del otoño. Yo no quería ir pero las chicas me lograron convencer y Artemis me consiguió un bello vestido con un antifaz. No soy muy amante de los bailes pero supongo que uno no le hará daño a nadie ¿verdad?

24 de septiembre.

Ayer fue una noche mágica. Aun puedo oír esa canción en mis oídos, oler el aroma de esas rosas y sentir a toda esa gente bailando felizmente pero sobretodo aun puedo ver ese profundo color azul de su mirada. En fin una noche que no quiero olvidar en especial a ese chico del cual solo puedo decir dos palabras… me enamore.

Amor es solo una palabra hasta que llega alguien y le da sentido.

4 de octubre.

Hoy mientras paseaba me reencontré con él. Con ese misterioso chico del baile. Ese chico de cabellera negra, piel de porcelana y ojos de zafiro y también me dijo su nombre

James…

La castaña dejo de leer el diario y de repente una serie de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

"se veía a ella misma frente a un espejo. Portaba un hermoso vestido negro con morado y bellísimos adornos plateados, un antifaz morado y con su cabello amarado en una cola de caballo con un moño color morado*

*la imagen cambio a otra donde se veía a ella misma bailando con un chico al que no vio bien pero supo que se trataba de James en medio de un jardín de rosas atrás de una enorme mansión, la música con la que bailaban era la misma que la de la cajita musical"

Cuando las imagines finalizaron dejaron a la castaña sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo confundida y con la cabeza llena de preguntas. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos hasta que dirigió su esmeralda mirada a un cuadro en la pared. En él se veía a ella de chiquita siendo abrazada por una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un bello color violeta. Al ver esa foto sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella. Se mantuvo quieta unos momentos hasta que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa. Se cambió su vestido color verde por una blusa color negra de manga larga, unos jens negros y sus converse del mismo color.

Bajo hasta la sala y tomo su bolso.

-David- empezó a llamar a su guardián.

-¿sí?- a Natsuko casi le da un paro cardiaco por el susto. Cuando volteo vio que el encapuchado se encontraba justo atrás de ella.

-voy a salir- fue lo único que dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿adónde vas?- pregunto el chico.

\- a visitar a alguien- respondió Nat antes de salir de la casa. David se quedó pensativo en la casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hojas crujían bajo sus pies conforman ella avanzaba. El viento hacia que las hojas se desprendieran de las ramas y cayeran al suelo. Aquel lugar se encontraba desierto pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién quisiera ir a un cementerio con ese clima? Bueno dejemos eso. Nat caminaba tranquilamente viendo las lapidas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Se arrodillo frente a la tumba.

-Hola mamá- dijo mientras veía lo escrito en la lápida.

AIKO YAMAMOTO

"AUNQUE YA NO ESTES ENTRE NOSOTROS, EN NUESTROS CORAZONES SIEMPRE ESTARA TU RECUERDO, EL DE UNA GRAN AMIGA, UNA GRAN ESPOSA Y UNA GRAN MADRE"

La castaña se quedó en esta posición por unos momentos recordando los bellos momentos que paso junto a su madre, su bella sonrisa y sus dulces palabras. Luego de varios minutos la chica se despidió de la tumba de su madre y empezó su camino a la salida. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino algo la hizo detenerse. Frente a ella se encontraba una parte de un cementerio que no era el de la ciudad y ahí se podía a ver a ella misma usando un vestido color negro que tenía un estilo inglés mientras dejaba unas flores sobre una tumba. Natsuko se quedó sorprendida por lo que veía.

-Natsuko- ese grito hizo que la chica volviera a la realidad y la escena frente a ella desapareció. Todo había sido una alucinación.

-Nat- la castaña se volteó.

-¿David? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?- David iba vestido con una camiseta azul, un pantalón negro, una sudadera negra, unos tenis del mismo color y en cuanto a su cabello pues su castaño cabello estaba peinado estilo Light Yagami.

-pues como tu guardián puedo leer tus pensamientos y saber dónde estás, vine porque me preocupe por ti cuando saliste y en lo de la ropa, la encontré en el ático perdón por haberla tomado sin permiso- respondió David a todas las preguntas de la chica.

-no hay problema David- suspiro – gracias por venir- dijo la chica a los cual el castaño solo sonrió.

Los dos empezaron su camino rumbo a la casa de Natsuko. Cuando llegaron Nat se sentó en un sofá mientras que David revisaba la extensa colección de libros que tenía la chica en su sala.

-tienes muchos libros- dijo David mientras veía todos los libreros que había en sala.

-lo sé, la mayoría son de mi papá- dijo la castaña viendo por la ventana, ya había llegado la noche.

-¿me leerías un libro?- la chica volteo a ver al chico.

-claro- contesto mientras tomaba el libro que el chico eligió mientras este se sentaba en otro sofá.

-bueno comencemos- dijo mientras veía el título "Hachiko" una historia que le fascinaba.

-Hachiko nació en…- empezó con la lectura siendo escuchada atentamente por David.

-hoy en día aun es recordado por su lealtad- finalizo. Cuando volteo a ver a David vio que este ya se encontraba en los dominios de Morfeo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, fue por una manta y arropo al chico.

Cuando apago la luz vio algo sorprendente. Su sala se había transformado en un cuarto, el sofá donde dormía David se transformó en una cama pero él seguía ahí y donde ella estaba sentada ahorra una mujer a la que no reconoció estaba sentada viendo dormir al chico. Poco a poco la escena volvió a la normalidad.

La mente de la chica se llenó de dudas.

CONTINUARA…

**Ok perdón lamento la demora ^^U**

**Jejeje ya me siento como Usagi-san de Junjou Romántica ya que ambos no entregamos nuestros escritos a tiempo :D**

**Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente pero aún no se si publicarlo o no .-.**

***1= la ropa que usa a David es la misma que usa Eyeless Jack *w* **

**¿Alguien más está preocupado por M.A.G. aparte de mi.-. ?**


	5. Guardianes

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 5: Guardianes.**

Corría en la fría noche por la mansión, el corazón le latía de a mil por hora, tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando llego a la biblioteca vio tal vez la peor escena de su vida, por la puerta estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, muerto, lo habían apuñalado, mientras del otro lado había un adolecente pero a diferencia del hombre a él le habían disparado y a unos metros de él se hallaban 2 gemelos, un niño y una niña, también les habían disparado y justo en medio de la biblioteca se hallaba una mujer encapuchada, en sus manos tenía una navaja ensangrentada y una pistola.

-Buenas noches Elizabeth- dijo la mujer con una voz distorsionada.

-Lucia- susurro la castaña mientras veía la horrenda imagen que era la habitación- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-por qué te lo merecías- dijo la encapuchada mientras la castaña la miraba- tú me quitaste a James y por eso debes pagar… debes sufrir… debes morir- finalizo la mujer mientras apuntaba a la chica y apretaba el gatillo…

BIP- BIP- BIP

-¡AAAHHHHHH! – grito Natsuko mientras se levantaba de su cama totalmente agitada y con el corazón a un ritmo acelerado.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, se dirigió al baño. Abrió la ducha caliente y se despojó de sus ropas automáticamente. El vapor de la ducha inundaba el lugar. Cuando termino cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se empezó a vestir. Se puso un pantalón negro, una blusa azul, una sudadera negra y sus convers negros. Cuando bajo no se sorprendió de no encontrar a su padre, pues él había salido a un viaje de negocios, pero lo que si la sorprendió fue el hecho de no encontrar a su joven guardián.

-buenos días Nat- dijo una voz de detrás la chica. Cuando volteo se encontró con el joven castaño.

-buenos días David- dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba una manzana.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto el chico.

-bien, gracias- mintió la castaña, no quería preocupar al chico.

-tuviste pesadillas- dijo David viendo fijamente a la chica.

-como supiste- exclamo Nat totalmente consternada.

-soy tu guardián, puedo ver tus sueños- contesto David tranquilamente, asombrando a la chica.

\- ya veo- susurro la chica.

Un incómodo silencio inundo el lugar pero rápidamente se vio disuelto por la voz de la castaña.

-debo irme- dijo la castaña mientras agarraba su mochila- ¿estarás bien solo?- pregunto mirando al chico.

-estaré bien, confía en mi- respondió tranquilamente el chico.

Nat sonrió, por alguna razón confiaba en ese chico. Le tenía un peculiar cariño pero no uno amoroso si no una fraternal

-adiós- dijo Nat antes de salir de la casa.

El chico se quedó solo en la casa. Después de unos segundos el castaño se acostó en el sofá pensativo.

-ya está empezando a recordar más- se dijo a sí mismo el oji-azul – ya hasta está empezando a recordar a Lucia, ¿me pregunto si James también ya empezó a recordar? ¿Ella estará haciéndolo recordar?- suspiro. De nuevo "ella" ocupaba su mente. Pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, eran hermanos, gemelos, ¿Cómo no la iba a extrañar?

-ya deja de pensar en eso David- se dijo a sí mismo- ahorra lo importante es que James y Elizabeth recuerden su vida pasada…y que la misma historia se vuelva a repetir, que ella vuelva a hacer lo mismo- dijo el chico mientras recuerdos de esa noche bombardeaban su mente. Se hubiera quedado así si no fuera por el ruido que escucho atrás del sofá.

Cuando se levantó vio a un chico de al parecer 16 años.

-Hola enano- saludo el chico.

-Hola Peter- de volvió el saludo algo enojado David viendo al chico. Cabello negro azulado cortó con un flequillo que le cubre la mitad del ojo izquierdo, ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca parecida a la porcelana.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿No me extrañaste?- pregunto divertido el pelinegro.

-te extrañe tanto como las clases de historia- respondió sarcástico David a lo que Peter respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-bueno, olvidemos esto- su rostro se volvió serio -¿Cómo va?

-va bien ya ha recordado de a poco, pero ya entiende muchas cosas- respondió el castaño- últimamente sus visiones se han incrementado-.

-me alegro- dijo el pelinegro- ¿ya sabe ella quién es James?- pregunto. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-tiene ligeras sospechas-

-ya veo- suspiro –bueno me voy, ah por cierto, "la gatita de Cheshire" te manda saludos-.

-¿la viste?- pregunto David emocionado.

-sí, antes de venir aquí fui con ella, me conto como va James y me dijo que te diera sus saludos- respondió el oji-verde.

-¿y como esta? ¿Cómo va James?- pregunto el más pequeño.

-va bien ya ha recordado muchas cosas, en cuanto a ella pues está bien- respondió el mayo-se nota que la extrañas-.

-pues claro que la extraño, es mi hermana gemela y aun no me acostumbro a estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella, a estar sin saber nada de ella, a dejarla sola- respondió entristecido David.

-bueno, procura no morir de la tristeza, algún día tendrán que separarse, me voy- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a una puerta.

-mándale mis saludos a Annette- dijo el menor.

-lo hare, adiós enano- se despidió el chico antes desaparecer.

-adiós hermano- dijo David al aire.

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE, EN LA ESCUELA…

Cientos de chicos salían de la escuela como estampida. Y nuestro pequeño grupito platicaba pacíficamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-jajajajaja no puede creer lo que hiciste Takuya, eso demuestra tu estupidez- decía Ana entre carcajadas.

-cállate rubia oxigenada- le dijo Takuya enojado.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES RUBIA OXIGENADA?- le grito enojada la rubia.

\- A TI- le grito el castaño. Acto seguido se ve a ambos revolcándose en el suelo.

\- ya paren de hacer estupideces- dijo Kouji enojado.

-pides lo imposible hermano- le dijo Koichi a su gemelo.

-NATSUKO- ese grito hizo que todos voltearan hacia atrás incluso ese par que estaba peleando.

-¿quién es el?- pregunto Akari curiosa.

-¿David?- dijo la castaña sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-me canse de esperarte y decidí venir- respondió el chico.

-qué lindo, gracias-

-¿Quién es el, Nat?- pregunto Kouji un poco celoso.

-el, pues es mi…primo- respondió nerviosa la chica- bueno me debo ir chicos, adiós-

-adiós- dijo el resto mientras veía como ambos castaños se iban.

Kouji caminaba hacia su casa tranquilamente pues Koichi había quedado de ir a la biblioteca con Akari. En estos momentos pasaba junto a un parque. En una de las ramas de un árbol se encontraban sentada una chica con el cabello castaño apenas pasando sus hombros y el flequillo hacia el lado derecho, los ojos de color azul y la piel blanca. Vestía una blusa azul oscuro, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos negros y un collar con la nota fa.

Al ver a Kouji, la castaña se bajó del árbol y se acercó corriendo a él.

-al fin- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-¿desde hace cuánto llevas esperándome?- pregunto el chico.

-desde de las 12:00- respondió la castaña.

-te dije que me esperaras en la casa Annette- le regaño el pelinegro.

-lo siento pero me aburrí- se disculpó Annette poniendo una carita de perrito regañado.

-no hay problema Annette, lamento haberte regañado- le dijo Kouji a la chica.

-no hay problema- dijo la chica.

-bueno vámonos- dijo Kouji mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa siendo seguido de cerca por Annette.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

George se encontraba ordenando las cosas de su tienda mientras escuchaba todo lo que un chico decía.

-entonces ya van recordando muchas cosas, eso bueno, ¿no Peter?- dijo George mientras miraba al chico que le contaba todo.

-así es, George- respondió Peter mirando hacia una pared donde había un cuadro- pero…-

-¿pero "que" Peter?- pregunto el anciano curioso.

-últimamente he sentido que algo se acerca- respondió el pelinegro.

-¿y eso es?-

-lucia- dijo el más joven suspirando.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno amigos eso ha sido todo, en el próximo capítulo veremos a la bruja :D**

**¿?: ¿A QUIEN LE DICES BRUJA? ¬¬**

**Mitzuki: A ti :p**

**¿?: Maldita ***** te apuñalare con este lápiz *saca un lápiz***

**Mitzuki: espera, considerando que la punta del lápiz mide o,o1 mm y la presión necesaria para perforar el musculo de mi corazón es 50MPa, ¿Cuánta fuerza debes poner para apuñalarme con el lápiz, dejando de lado la resistencia de la piel?**

**¿?: Etto ._.**

**Bueno mientras esta resuelve ese problema, vayamos con lo importante.**

***1: Annette**

**Significado:**

**Variante francesa de Ana, **

**La llena de gracia. **

**De origen bíblico.**

**Matta-nee X3.**


	6. La llegada de la bruja

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 6: La llegada del bruja.**

El cielo se encontraba pintado de naranja y rosado marcando el atardecer. Ella veía ese magnífico espectáculo desde el balcón de una mansión. El dulce olor de las rosas inundaba el lugar y llenaba el ambiente de tranquilidad. A sus oídos llegaba la dulce melodía de su cajita musical. Por para desgracia de ella ese pacifico ambiente se vio interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de una puerta siendo azotada y un grito de furia.

-¿CÓMO TE ATRVES A QUITARME A JAMES?-

Se volteó para ver quien había gritado con semejante furia, aunque ya tenía un presentimiento. Cuando estaba por ver el rostro de la chica todo se esfumo como cuando apagas una vela.

Nat abrió sus ojos tranquilamente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos extraños sueños o, según David, recuerdos. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de su cama para alistarse para otro día de escuela.

.

.

.

Al momento en el que puso un pie en su salón sus amigos se acercaron a ella para bombardearla con decenas de preguntas, la mayoría relacionadas con David.

-oye Nat ¿Quién era ese chico de ayer?- pregunto Ana.

-¿de dónde lo conoces?- ahorra fue Akari la que pregunto.

-¿son familia?- ahorra le tocaba a Takuya interrogar a su amiga.

-chicos tranquilícense, David es un primo mío viene de Inglaterra ha quedarse un tiempo conmigo- explico la castaña mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-¿enserio?- pregunto extrañado Koichi.

-si- contesto nerviosa Natsuko.

-chicos ya basta, ella ya les dijo quién era el chico, déjenla respirar- les dijo Kouji a sus amigos intentando salvar a la oji-verde del interrogatorio. Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se alejaban de la chica.

-gracias Kouji- le agradeció Nat mientras sonreía.

-no hay de que- le dijo el gemelo menor mientras le devolvía la sonrisa haciendo que en las mejillas de la chica apareciera un tenue color rojo.

Luego de unos minutos llego el profesor de matemáticas pidiendo a todos que se sentaran cosa que hicieron, de mala gana claro está, y así empezó a impertir su clase.

\- *(1) En cualquier número que sea elevado a la potencia cero el resulta será uno…-decía el profesor con un libro en la mano mientras todos los alumnos, o al menos la mayoría, tomaba apuntes de sus palabras.

-disculpe profesor- interrumpió la clase uno de los prefectos.

-¿sí?-pregunto mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa.

-es que tenemos una nueva alumna- le dijo el prefecto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-bueno, dígale que pase- dijo el maestro.

-enseguida profesor- dijo el prefecto- pasa cariño- le dijo a la alumna que se encontraba fuera del salón.

La joven se adentró en el salón siendo seguida por el maestro. Muchos alumnos se sorprendieron al verla y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos respecto a la joven.

-jóvenes- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de casi todos los alumnos-hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, por favor preséntate- le dijo a la nueva alumna.

-mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien mi nombre es Sakura Honda- saludo con su voz aguda donde se ponía escuchar un poco de arrogancia.

Nat levanto la vista de su libreta, al escuchar esa a la que pudo reconocer de inmediato, era la voz de su sueño. La nueva alumna tenía el cabello de color rubio, col algunas mechas pintadas de rosado, lo llevaba suelto hasta sus caderas, su piel era lechosa y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, donde se podía ver un poco de malicia. Llevaba puesto un vestido color rosado hasta las rodillas con un cinturón de color blanco y unas botas del mismo color. Parecía una paleta de fresa a los ojos Nat y Kouji aunque a los ojos de Takuya parecía un ángel.

-por favor siéntate Sakura- le dijo el profesor a la joven rubia. Esta asintió y se fue a sentar hasta el fondo.

Al pasar al lado de Nat, ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de odio por la otra. Cuando paso junto a Kouji, al chico le llego un escalofrió por cada parte su cuerpo y la incomodidad de vista de la oji-ámbar sobre él. Nat volteó a ver a la rubia y está también miro a la castaña, en los ojos de ambas se podía ver un extraño sentimiento de molestia por la otra.

-bien comencemos de donde nos quedamos- dijo el profesor logrando así que ambas chicas dejaran de mirarse y prestaran atención a la clase.

.

.

.

Algunas clases ya habían acabado y el receso había empezado, alegrando la vida a algunos alumnos que no habían desayunado. Los chicos se sentaron en una de la mesa dispuestos a tomar su alimento mientras platicaban entre ellos.

-y ¿Qué les pareció la chica nueva?- pregunto Koichi mientras tomaba de una botella de agua.

-¿la rubia? A mí no me convence, me pareció muy fresa- respondió Ana mientras se comía un rollo de sushi.

-a mí me pareció hermosa- dijo Takuya con un tono de enamorado, o de idiota según Ana.

-tienes tan malos gustos Takuya- le dijo la oji-café mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡oye!- le reclamo el castaño, y así se dio lugar a una nueva pelea entre ese par.

-chicos dejen de pelear- les dijo Akari intentando calmarlos, cosa que no consiguió.

-a mí me pareció extraña- dijo Nat mientras ponía sus codos en la mesa. De repente su mirada se dirigió a su derecha- pero miren, hablando del rey de Roma- dijo mientras veía como Sakura se acercaba a su mesa.

Todos vieron a la misma dirección que la castaña, incluso Takuya y Ana que aun ya habían dejado de pelear.

La joven rubia se acercó a la mesa hasta quedar enfrente de esta y de los chicos.

-mucho gusto, me preguntaba si ¿me dejarían sentarme con ustedes?- pregunto la oji-ámbar. Los chicos se empezaron a mirar entre si extrañados, pero finalmente fue Koichi quien hablo.

-claro siéntate Sakura-chan- le dijo mientras sonreía, ganándose una mala mirada de Ana.

La joven se sentó entre Nat y Kouji, empujando a la castaña, haciendo que esta la mirara de una forma nada bonita. Si las miradas mataran, Nat seria encarcelada por homicidio.

-Y dime Sakura ¿De dónde eres?- pregunto Akari en un tono amable tratando de recobrar el ambiente, que, con la llegada de la rubia, se había esfumado.

-ah pues nací en Odaiba pero durante mi vida eh vivido en muchos lugares diferentes- respondió Sakura con arrogancia.

-y ¿planeas quedarte aquí?- pregunto con un tono molesto Ana.

-tal vez, si algo me atrae de aquí tal vez me quede- respondió mientras ponía su mirada sobre Kouji, haciendo que a este le entrara una sensación de incomodidad y que Nat le volviera a poner su mirada asesina, está más fuerte que la anterior.

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían acabado y la sensación de libertad llenaba el cuerpo de los alumnos, que salían como en estampida de la escuela. Nat y Kouji se encontraban junto a un árbol platicando pues los chicos ya se habían ido.

-hoy fue un largo día- decía la castaña mientras se recargaba en el árbol.

-si- fue lo único que dijo Kouji- oye Nat- .

-¿sí?- pregunto la oji-verde confundida.

-pues veras, en un mes será el baile de graduación y, bueno, yo me preguntaba si tú, bueno si tú, ¿quisieras ir conmigo?- pregunto sonrojado el chico.

-¿al baile?- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-si- respondió Kouji sonrojándose más.

-¡claro que me gustaría!- exclamo con entusiasmo la castaña- digo, claro me gustaría ir contigo- dijo un poco más calmada y sonrojada.

-genial- dijo sonriendo el oji-azul- entonces quedamos-.

-si- dijo sonriendo Nat.

-bueno me debo ir- dijo Kouji antes de tomar rumbo a su casa.

-sí, adiós- dijo la chica antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Toda la escena fue vista por un par de ojos ámbar llenos de maldad y codicia que no planeaban volver a perder lo que, según ella, era de su propiedad.

-esta vez no Elizabeth, esta vez no dejare que me quites a James-. Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con maldad- y tú me ayudaras ¿verdad Arthur? – le pregunto a un joven de cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, del mismo tono que la rubia, llevaba una gabardina de color negro.

-sí, claro que te ayudare… Lucia-

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

**1*: lo que el profesor dijo fue que si elevamos cualquier número a la potencia cero el resultado será 1.**

"_**En el amor hay dos males: la guerra y la paz"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	7. Dudas y preocupaciones

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les haré una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 6: Dudas y preocupaciones.**

_La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno adornando este con su bello resplandor. La música sonaba por toda la mansión y en el jardín de esta una joven se encontraba contemplando el hermoso jardín._

_La joven dio suspiro mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos los pétalos de una rosa._

_-son muy bellas ¿verdad?- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. La joven castaña se volteó rápidamente mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia su pecho._

_-discúlpeme, no debí estar aquí- susurro la castaña mientras agachaba su mirada._

_Frente a ella se hallaba un joven muchacho, al que no le pudo ver bien la cara gracias a que este se hallaba escondido en las sombras. Vestía un bello traje de color negro._

_-puedes estar tranquila, no soy ningún guardia- le respondió de manera tranquila- solo soy un extraño al que no le gustan las fiestas de la alta sociedad, por fortuna logre escaparme- finalizo divertido._

_La chica se quedó sorprendida mas no dijo palabra alguna. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, la música termino, solo para dar inicio a una tonada mucho más bella que la anterior._

_El joven muchacho se acercó hasta donde estaba la castaña, logrando al fin dejarse ver. Su cabello negro como la misma noche, sus ojos de un profundo color azul y su blanca piel hicieron que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica._

_-linda dama, ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto el bello joven mientras le ofrecía su mano a la bella chica._

_Esta se quedó quieta por varios segundos, sorprendida, pero lentamente puso su mano sobre la del chico, aceptando la oferta. Un hermoso baile se inició en el jardín de la enorme mansión._

Nat se levantó sorprendida de su cama. Aunque ya se hubiera acostumbrado a esa clase de sueños o recuerdos, este la había logrado sorprender. Al fin, después de más de 158 años, había podido volver a ver el rostro de James, eso la había dejado sorprendida y más al ver que James Fletcher, su antiguo amor, no era nadie más que, su ahorra amor y mejor amigo, Kouji Minamoto.

-veo que al fin lograste recordarlo- dijo la voz de David a su lado. La castaña se volteó rápidamente y entonces lo vio, en el marco de la puerta se hallaba su joven guardián, observándola detenidamente.

-si- dijo para luego dar un largo suspiro- oye David, ¿podrías decirme cuan avanzada estoy respecto a mi pasado?- pregunto mientras miraba al castaño.

-apenas estas iniciando, todos los recuerdos que has tenido son solo el inicio de tu antigua historia, son solo la punta del iceberg- contesto tranquilamente.

-ya veo- susurro mientras veía su cajita musical- bueno, debo prepararme para la escuela, así que por favor ¿me dejarías solo?- pregunto amablemente.

-oh- dijo sorprendido- claro, ya me voy, pero antes, Nat, ahorra que sabes quien fue James ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto antes de salir de la habitación.

-pues, si te soy sincera, ya tenía un pequeño presentimiento de esto- le contesto con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con otra igual por parte de David, para que luego este saliera de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Natsuko se quedó quieta en su cama por varios instantes, hasta que finalmente salió de su pequeño trance y se comenzó a alistar, este sería un largo día.

.

.

.

El día ya iba a la mitad y para cierta castaña parecía que no acabaría nunca. Se encontraba confundida y con un poco de miedo, sabía que David le había detectado la mentira y que solo había sonreído para aparentar pues conocía a ese chico muy bien, no sabía cómo ni porque pero simplemente le conocía. Su sueño la había hecho confundirse, pues ahorra sabía que James era Kouji, que Kouji era James, lo cual significaba él era la única persona de que podía enamorarse, pero ¿el estaría enamorado de ella?, y le había llenado de miedo, culpa de uno de sus recuerdos, del mismo que había tenido el mismo día que llego la fea rubia de Sakura, no quería que ese suceso se volviera a repetir, pero ¿si se mantenía cerca de Kouji esto se cumpliría?, todo era un remolida de dudas y miedos. Por estas razones, durante todo el día, se había mantenido alejada de Kouji.

Kouji estaba confundido, ¿Por qué Nat estaba tan distante de él? ¿Acaso lo ignoraba? ¿Estaba enojada? No lo podía sabe, aunque quisiera saberlo. Conocía a esa chica como la palma de mano, tal vez más, sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, y eso le preocupaba. ¿Exageraba? No, algo andaba mal y él lo sabía, no por nada ya sabía quién era ella en realidad, cosa que comprobaría en el baile.

.

.

.

La última clase ya había comenzado, música, y la pequeña distancia entre Nat y Kouji parecía que se iba alargando cada vez más.

-joven Minamoto pase a dar una pequeña presentación- dijo el maestro a Kouji, este simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se ponía al frente de la clase- puede elegir un compañero para ayudarle- dijo el maestro a lo que Kouji simplemente asintió.

-Natsuko Yamamoto- dijo mientras veía a la castaña.

Nat levanto la mirada hacia el frente con temor, ¿acaso la había escogido?

-Yamamoto ven- dijo el maestro mientras la castaña se dirigía al frente.

Kouji agarro la guitarra y la empezó a tocar, Nat pudo reconocer la canción de inmediato por lo que, un poco más animada, se preparó para cantar.

**Entre tus alas.**

**[Kouji]**

Siempre fui

Esclavo de

La libertad

De esos que saben

Flotar

Y que besan el cielo

Y hasta que

Apareciste por ahí

Me decidí aterrizar

Y quedarme en tu

Suelo.

**[Natsuko]**

In your love

I foun the faith I lost

My soul has recognize

You're voice

Because you're everything

My heart was dreaming of.

**[Kouji]**

Vuelo entre tus alas

Despierto entre tu alma

Y mi paz

Y mi razón

Viajo en tu mirada

Me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti

Amor.

**[Natsuko]**

All my life

I only wanted is to be free

and now I look in you're eyes

I foun the free only

inside me.

**[Kouji]**

Me asome

al laberinto de tu amor

aquí encontré, mi verdad

y en ti esta lo que quiero

Descubrí mi fe en tu

ilusión

**[Natsuko]**

My soul has recognize

you're voice

**[Kouji]**

Y así

se fue detrás de ti mi corazón.

**[Natsuko]**

Let speak up the sky

to the moonlight see

my truth in you're eyes

I foun, my home

**[Kouji]**

Viajo en tu mirada

me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti

Amor

Viajo en tu mirada

me elevas

Soy mejor de lo que fui

Por ti

Amor...

**[Natsuko]**

All my life

I only wanted to be free

What unexpected surprise

to find this freedom ...

thogether...

La canción finalizo y los aplausos iniciaron, excepto de cierta rubia que miraba a la castaña con celos y enojo. Nat se volteó y miro los bellos ojos azules de Kouji y entonces los recuerdos la invadieron, podía ver escenas de James y ella pero tambien podía verlo tirado en el piso de una biblioteca con el pecho ensangrentado. Esa escena la asusto y ocasiono que una pequeña lagrima se le cayera.

-lo siento profesor, no me siento bien- dijo antes de salir del salón con paso apresurado, dejando a todos confundidos pero mas a cierto pelinegro que la miraba preocupado y a una rubia malcriada que la miraba con arrogancia.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Un hilo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrase, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.**_

_**.-.**_


	8. Esto es la guerra

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les haré una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 8: Esto es la guerra…**

Kouji miro preocupado la puerta por donde, varios segundos antes, había salido Nat.

-lo siento profesor, yo tampoco me siento bien- dijo antes de salir corriendo del salón, ante la mirada extrañada del maestro y sus amigos.

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela mientras buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de la castaña, ¿Dónde estaban los prefectos? En algún lugar haciendo de todo menos su trabajo.

Busco por varios lugares de la escuela, sin obtener resultado alguno. Al momento en el que llego al patio se detuvo para poder recuperar algo de aire.

¿Por qué ella actuaba así?, ¿será que ya estaba enterada?, no pudo evitar sentir esa ansia de saber si estaba bien, después de que ella saliera corriendo del salón sin más le invadió una impotencia de no poder seguirla, de abrazarla y saber que estaba bien, y sentir que volvía a tener lo único que le faltaba en esta vida, que era ella.

Empezó de nuevo su búsqueda, esta vez caminando. Llego hasta donde estaba la biblioteca, cerca de ahí estaban los baños y el salón de química. El lugar estaba desierto, algo no muy raro considerando que estaba en hora de clases. De repente sintió una presencia extraña a sus espaldas y un escalofrió recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Esto origino que un recuerdo invadiera su mente rápidamente.

_Caminaba de manera rápida, pero al mismo tiempo silenciosa, por los pasillos del lugar. 3 siluetas, irreconocibles, lo seguían por atrás. Llego hasta una gran puerta de color blanco con decorados dorados y la abrió de manera silenciosa._

_-escóndanse aquí, yo ahorita los voy a alcanzar- le dijo a las 3 personas que lo seguían, estas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y rápidamente se metieron en el cuarto._

_Se volteó lentamente, solo para llevarse una amarga sorpresa. Frente a él se hallaba una mujer encapuchada, llevaba un vestido color rojo con una capa de capucha de color negro. A pesar de poder ver su rostro pudo adivinar de quien se trataba._

_-buenas noches James- dijo la mujer tranquilamente, su voz se encontraba distorsionada._

_-Lucia…- fue lo único que pudo decir James pues un dolor en su pecho no le dejo continuar. Bajo la mirada y entonces lo vio, su pecho se encontraba ensangrentado y en la mano de Lucia se hallaba una daga ensangrentada. Miro a la mujer mientras la sangre se le iba saliendo del pecho a cada segundo que pasaba._

_-mi querido James, yo te amo pero tú a mí no, esa maldita zorra te arrebato de mis brazos y te proclamo como suyo, y como no eres mío no serás de nadie- dijo mientras volvía a apuñalar a James, pero esta vez en el corazón._

_Cayó al suelo rápidamente mientras más sangre se le escapaba, esta vez más rápido. La mujer empezó a reír desquiciadamente gritando cosas extrañas a los 4 vientos pero James solo podía verla, hasta que cerró los ojos, y sus latidos fueron ya nulos._

Kouji abrió los ojos como platos. Aunque ya había tenido varios ataques de sus recuerdos antes este lo había dejado atónito. Ahorra sabia como había muerto, aunque no quería saberlo en realidad, pero ¿Quién lo había matado?

De repente una voz logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y darle un tremendo susto en el camino. Rápidamente se volteó. Atrás de él se encontraba Sakura, que lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto confundido mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, ese recuerdo le había hecho mal.

-Kouji- dijo con un tono inocente- me preocupe cuando saliste corriendo del salón, por lo que vine a buscarte ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro del chico.

-¡eh! Si gracias Sakura estoy bien- le respondió mientras sonreía nerviosamente, esa chica le daba mala espina.

.

.

.

Nat se encontraba lavándose la cara en el baño de mujeres, había cerrado la puerta con seguro para evitar que la siguieran. Levanto la mirada para poder verse, se encontraba agitada pues prácticamente había volado del salón hasta el año para poder tranquilizarse.

De repente pudo ver una silueta a sus espaldas por lo que rápidamente se volteó.

-¿David?- pregunto confundida la chica mientras miraba a la persona a sus espaldas.

Su joven guardián era quien se encontraba atrás de ella. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de color azul oscuro, un par de tenis de color negro, una camisa de color azul y una sudadera negra. La miraba detenidamente mientras se escondía entre las sombras del baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te pueden ver además, ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto confundida pues cuando ella llego el baño se encontraba vacío y ella había cerrado para evitar que entraran.

-no te preocupes. Soy como un fantasma puedo atravesar paredes y desaparecer o aparecer en cualquier lugar, además puedo decidir quién puede verme y escucharme y quien no, tú y tus amigos son los únicos que pueden verme, porque así yo lo deseo- respondió tranquilamente- vine porque sentí que necesitabas ayuda con algo y sé que está relacionado con el sueño que tuviste hoy- respondió mientras miraba a la chica.

Nat no respondió simplemente agacho la cabeza. Ya se había imaginado que el castaño había sabido que había mentido esa mañana, él era su guardián no le podía engañar. David miro el rostro preocupado de la chica, sabía lo que le sucedía pues podía leer su mente además de que la conocía muy bien así como ella le conocía a él.

-Nat no te preocupes, sé que lo te sucede pero déjame decirte algo, ese suceso no sucederá si tu así lo deseas- dijo mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida- tú puedes evitar que vuelva a suceder si lo haces bien, si averiguas que hiciste mal en tu vida pasada podrás evitarlo hacer en esta, no puedes cambiar tu pasado pero puedes aprender de él y cambiar tu futuro- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-¿yo puedo evitar que vuelva a suceder?- pregunto mientras miraba al chico, este simplemente asintió.

Todas esas palabras lograron llenar de valor a Nat, que rápidamente se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

-tienes razón David, esta es mi historia y yo decidiré su final- dijo mientras abría la puerta- gracias- dijo antes de salir de lugar.

-de nada-fue lo único que dijo David antes de desaparecer del baño.

.

.

.

Nat caminaba con paso apresurado, dispuesta a encontrar a Kouji y disculparse por haberlo ignorado. Su búsqueda no duro mucho pues tan solo camino un par de metras pudo ver al pelinegro junto a la rubia oji-ámbar, este pequeño detalle le ocasionó una pequeña molestia pero no le importo mucho.

-Kouji- dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

-¡Nat! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras se alejaba de la rubia y se acercaba a la castaña, cosa que molesto a la primera.

-estoy bien solo me sentí mal, por cierto lamento haberte ignorado hoy no me sentía muy bien pero ya estoy mejor- respondió mientras le sonreía al chico.

-de acuerdo- dijo extrañado el chico.

-Kouji, ¿podrías adelantarte? Es que quiero hablar con Sakura-pregunto mientras sonreía.

-está bien- respondió extrañado el chico mientras se iba. Esto se tornaba extraño y le hacía confundirse, aunque se sentía feliz de que Nat estuviera bien, eso le hacía sentirse mejor pues no soportaba la idea de que algo le pasara Nat pues ella era su musa, su amada, la persona en la que pensaba día y noche, su Elizabeth.

Ambas chicas miraron como el chico desaprecia entre los pasillos de la escuela, después de eso rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a la otra, el enojo, la molestia y repugnancia se ponían ver en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Yamamoto?- pregunto enojada Sakura.

-nada, solo protegeré lo que quiero- respondió de manera tranquila, logrando sacar de sus casillas a la rubia.

-pues no te hagas ilusiones, Kouji es mío y no me molestara pelear por él- respondió furiosa.

-pues que comience la guerra- respondió mientras sonreía.

Sakura se alejó enojada mientras daba zancadas- el juego vuelve a empezar y esta vez no perderé, Elizabeth- dijo en voz mientras miraba enojada a la castaña.

-esto es la guerra Sakura- dijo al aire. Ella no perdería ante esa rubia, y aunque que poner a Kouji de objeto no le gustara, no se permitiría perderlo.

Esto es la guerra, y en la guerra y el amor todo se vale…

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

"_**El amor es un arma de doble filo capaz de provocar grandes reacciones, mata y da vida a la vez, entristece y hace feliz, llora y ríe, destruye y crea…"**_


	9. Juega bien tus cartas

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 9: Juega bien tus cartas…**

El día de clases ya había terminado y todos los alumnos en forma de estampida abandonaban el edifico escolar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto Kouji a Nat mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

-sí, ya te dije estoy bien- respondió tranquila la castaña.

Hacia unos minutos que había ocurrido el pequeño incidente en el que Nat había, literalmente, escapado de la clase de música. No importaba cuantas veces Nat le digiera a Kouji que estaba bien pues el chico parecía no tranquilizarse, pues el pensar que algo le sucedía a su mejor amiga, y gran amor, era algo que no le gustaba, o mejor dicho que odiaba. Después de que hubieran vuelto al salón, después de decirle al profesor que habían ido a la enfermería, y que este les creyera, Kouji había notado algo extraño respecto a Natsuko y Sakura, y era el hecho de que ambas se miraban retadoramente, como si quisieran matarse. Si las miradas mataran ninguna de las 2 chicas estarían aun en este mundo.

Kouji miro a la chica pensativo. Dio un suspiro y le sonrió- está bien, ya me debo ir- dijo mientras se empezaba a dirigir a su casa pero de repente sus pasos frenaron y su mirada se dirigió a la chica-Nat, aun iremos al baile juntos ¿verdad?- pregunto.

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a la chica, pero aun así contesto rápidamente a la pregunta- por supuesto, a no ser que quie…- su respuesta fue interrumpida por la voz del oji-azul.

-que bien, y no te preocupes si quiero ir contigo, lo que quería saber es si tú todavía querías acompañarme- aclaro mientras le sonreía.

Un sonrojo aprecio en las mejillas de la chica en ese momento, pero rápidamente lo oculto- ya veo- dijo feliz mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-hasta mañana Nat- se despidió el chico mientras se empezaba a alejar.

-hasta mañana Kouji- dijo Nat mientras veía como el susodicho se iba alejando hasta desaparecer de su campo visual. Dio un largo suspiro y miro hacia donde se había ido su amado- no te preocupes Kouji no dejare que la misma historia se vuelva, esta es una nueva oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar- dijo para luego voltearse y dirigirse a su hogar, había cierta persona a la cual agradecer.

.

.

.

Nat llego, literalmente, volando hasta la puerta de su casa, si no hubiera sido porque pudo frenar a tiempo lo más seguro es que la chica se hubiera estampado contra la pared. Abrió la puerta con mucha entusiasmo y, con la misma cantidad de entusiasmo, se adentró en su casa para luego ponerse a llamar a su Guardián.

-¡David! ¡¿DAVID DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- empezó a gritar por los pasillos del lugar.

-atrás de ti- dijo la voz de David, justamente atrás de ella.

Este acto asusto un poco a la castaña, no tanto por el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a la manía del chico de aparecer atrás de las personas sin ningún aviso, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el acto la sorprendiera por la naturaleza de este.

-quería agradecerte- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía- tus palabras me levantaron el ánimo y ahorra sé que puedo evitar que ese suceso vuelva a pasar, gracias en verdad muchas gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba al más chico, tal como una madre abrazando a su hijo.

-no hay de que, te la debía- dijo David mientras Nat lo dejaba de abrazar.

-solo por eso te voy a dar un pastel, ¿puedes comer verdad?- el castaño asintió- pues vamos a hacer un pastel- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se empezaba a dirigir a la cocina. No sabría decir si fue por estupidez o distracción pero el caso es que la castaña termino chocando con uno de los libreros de la sala, haciendo que algunos libros cayeran al suelo- auch, que idiota soy- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba uno de los libros que había ciado, este término en su cabeza, y veía la portada-¿uh?-.

"Pedazos de sangre" de Sara Aldrich. Una historia que cuenta como fue atrapado un asesino serial y su gran técnica para evitar ser atrapado. Nat miro intrigada el libro, era muy bueno a decir verdad, recordaba cuando lo leyó y se quedó fascinada por las habilidades y la inteligencia del asesino pero no recordaba haberlo comprado, empezó a hacer memoria de como lo había obtenido, luego de unos minutos lo logro. El libro le pertenecía a Kouji, recordaba habérselo pedido el día anterior a conocer a George y debido a los acontecimientos que sucedieron después de eso no pudo devolverlo.

-oye David- dijo mientras se paraba del suelo.

-¿sí?- pregunto el susodicho.

-¿podrías esperarme unos minutos? Lo que pasa es que debo entregar esto- pregunto mientras mostraba el libro.

-ah, claro- respondió- pero, ¿Para quién o de quién es?- pregunto, aun que podía leer los pensamientos de Nat prefería no hacerlo para proteger su privacidad.

-es de Kouji y prometí que se lo devolvería- respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

David encarno una ceja. Él no era despistado, bueno tal vez un poco, ni mucho menos estúpido, la sabia los sentimientos que Nat sentía hacia Kouji, cualquiera con la habilidad de ver se podían dar cuenta de ello, claro excepto Kouji.

-el que te gusta- dijo mirando a la chica.

Un enorme rubor apareció en las mejillas de la castaña- ¿eh?, claro que no me gusta- dijo nerviosa aunque al momento en el que vio la mirada del oji-azul sobre ella supo que era mejor no ocultar la verdad- ¿tan obvia soy?- pregunto a lo que David simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-sabes, no entiendo a los enamorados, si tanto quieren a esa persona ¿Por qué no se lo dicen?- pregunto David, ciertamente él no ha sido el único que se ha preguntado eso.

Nat se quedó sorprendida, pues esa era una pregunta que ella había hecho cuando era una niña pequeña- pues David no es tan fácil como parece, existe el miedo de que esa persona no acepte tus sentimientos y la tristeza y preocupación de que esto ocurra, aunque se vea muy fácil en realidad no lo es. Bueno creo que lo entenderás cuando alguien te guste-dijo mientras abría la puerta- a menos, claro que ya tengas a alguien espacial- dijo mientras miraba al más joven, este negó con la cabeza de manera tranquila-ya veo, bueno adiós David, ahorita vengo- finalizo para después salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

David se quedó en el mismo lugar por unos momentos. ¿Su persona especial? ¿Alguien que le guste? A él nunca le había gustado nadie y tampoco había tenido una persona especial en el sentido del amor, bueno a menos que…

_El cielo se encontraba completamente cubierto de nubes grises. El agua fría caía sobre el haciéndole temblar hasta los huesos. Lagrimas se escapaban de sus orbes azules. Parecía que el clima se encontraba representando sus sentimientos._

_Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose hasta donde se encontraba él. De repente sintió como lo arropaban con un abrigo y como unos brazos lo abrazaban desde atrás para consolarlo. Pudo escuchar como le decía unas dulces palabras de aliento. Esa era una sensación de verdad agradable._

David abrió sus ojos como platos y un fuerte color rojizo aprecio en sus mejillas. Empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. Oh no, esa maldita sanguijuela no era su persona especial, el no sentía ningún aprecio hacia… no ni siquiera diría su nombre. Recordaba claramente esa escena y, a decir verdad, la desea olvidar con toda su alma.

Miro hacia un lado y vio el charco de libros en el suelo, Nat se había ido antes de recogerlos. Lo mejor para la seria recogerlos y así olvidar el tema de la maldita sanguijuela, a pesar de que hubiera intentando lo mismo unas 329 veces y siempre fallaba, pero bueno la 330º vez es la vencida.

.

.

.

Kouji entro tranquilamente a su casa. Puso su mochila en el sofá de la sala y empezó a buscar a su familia, luego de unos 5 minutos de búsqueda sin resultados se sentó en uno de los sillones para descansar.

-¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntó el muchacho mientras tomaba agua.

-todos salieron- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Luego de escupir toda el agua debido al susto que se llevó, Kouji se volteó rápidamente solo para encontrarse a su pequeña guardiana atrás de él.

-¡Annette! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre aparecer atrás de mí?!- pregunto un poco enojado.

-que no debo hacerlo- respondió la castaña haciendo un puchero.

-y entonces ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?- pregunto.

Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- respondió triste, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y lágrimas se empezaron a hacer visibles, la bomba iba a estallar, o mejor dicho, la pequeña niña ya iba a llorar. Kouji sintió como se le empezaba a partir el corazón, no quería hacerla llorar.

-¡lo siento Annette, no era mi intención regañarte pero no llores!- dijo el oji-azul mientras la intentaba calmar.

Las lágrimas de Annette fueron disminuyendo lentamente- está bien, te perdono- dijo feliz mientras sonreía, cabe decir que ya no había ninguna lagrima. Kouji se dio cuenta de que había caído, nuevamente, en el truco de las lágrimas de cocodrilo- bueno es momento de volvernos serios- dijo con un tono serio y fuerte- el recuerdo que tuviste hoy te mostró tu muerte de cuando fuiste James, ¿verdad?- pregunto.

-si- respondió- me sorprendió mucho ese recuerdo pero, a decir verdad, algo que me dejo sorprendido fue el nombre de mi asesina, Lucia, ¿Quién fue ella?- pregunto Kouji a la pequeña castaña.

Annette frunció levemente el ceño- Lucia fue una mujer vil y despiadada, que no le importaba pisotear a los demás con tal de obtener lo que quería y si no lo obtenía era capaz de todo, cuando perdió lo que más anhelaba se encargó de que nadie más lo tuviera, no le molesto en lo más mínimo acabar con la vida de inocentes para este cometido al final no pago con las consecuencias de sus actos y, lamentablemente, tuvo la opción de reencarnar, la cual no desaprovecho para intentar obtener lo que más quiere y lo que, según ella, le pertenece- finalizo su narración, el odio y rencor se podía leer en sus palabras y su tono de voz.

Kouji se quedó sorprendido, así que esa mujer había sido un verdadero monstruo sin corazón- entonces si ella reencarno y buscara la forma de obtener lo que quiere sin importarle lo que deba hacer para conseguirlo, ¿puede que vuelva a hacer lo que me hizo?- pregunto.

Annette asintió con la cabeza- te aconsejo que andes con cuidado, pero tranquilo yo me encargare con todo lo que pueda de protegerte, por algo soy tu Guardián- respondió mientras le regalaba una bella sonrisa.

Kouji estaba por decir algo cuando el timbre lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar- ¿Quién podrá ser?- pregunto a lo cual Annette alzo los hombros en señal de no saber nada.

Kouji se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que se encontraba afuera-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras veía a la chica.

Annette se acercó hasta la puerta hasta quedar al lado derecho de Kouji. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la rubia parada enfrente, esta no podía verla a ella gracias a sus poderes de Guardián. Un tono sombrío apareció en sus ojos de color azul, algo andaba mal.

-Kouji es un gusto verte, pues vine porque te quería dar esto que olvidaste en la escuela- respondió Sakura mientras enseñaba un libro de matemáticas.

-¿Quién te dio mi dirección?- pregunto un poco asustado pues él nunca le había dicho a Sakura donde vivía.

-me la dio Takuya- respondió la oji-ámbar. Al escuchar la respuesta Kouji se hizo una nota mental "asesinar a Takuya".

-ah pues muchas gracias Sakura- le agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa, esa chica le daba mala espina-ya puedes irte si quieres- le dijo tratando de no sonar grosero.

-pues yo estaba pensando en que tal vez podría quedarme aquí contigo- dijo Sakura. Este comentario altero a Kouji, ¿estar solo con esa chica? JAMAS.

-lo siento Sakura, pero yo voy a salir a un mandado ahorita- mintió Kouji.

-oh ya veo, está bien me voy- dijo un poco molesta, en realidad demasiado molesta aunque sabía aparentar lo contrario.

Sakura empezó a alejarse lentamente de la puerta para poder irse. De repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el sombrero que llevaba Sakura saliera volando, la rubia empezó a correr intentando alcanzarlo. El sombrero término cayendo enfrente de la calle, 10 centímetros mas y hubiera caído en un enorme charco, Sakura se arrodillo en el suelo para poder agarrarlo pero para su mala suerte, o para la diversión de algunos, un auto paso rápidamente haciendo que toda el agua del charco, sobre el cual había cruzado, empapara a Sakura.

Kouji tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada pero Annette, quien no podía ser oída ni vista por Sakura, no hizo esto soltando enormes carcajadas, solo pudiendo ser oídas por Kouji. En ese momento Annette se le hizo muy parecida a Nat. Entonces Kouji se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que tenían Nat y Annette, las lágrimas de cocodrilo eran un claro ejemplo pues el recordaba que, cuando era niños, Nat usaba esta técnica muy a menudo, y el de menso caía siempre. Otro ejemplo era la apariencia, pues cuando era niña, Nat era muy parecida a Annette, las únicas diferencias eran los ojos y el cabello, pues Nat siempre lo ha llevado largo y Annette lo trae corto, pero aun así eran muy parecidas, como si fueran hermanas, madre e hija talvez.

Kouji rió ante ese último pensamiento. De repente otras risas llegaron a sus oídos. Empezó a mirar a los lados y encontró de donde provenían. Nat se encontraba unos metros alejada de Sakura mientras se reía del estado de la rubia.

-¡CÁLLATE YAMAMOTO!- grito enojada la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Si es muy divertido- contesto retadora Natsuko, a ella nadie la intimidaba y si alguien lo intentaba podía darse por muerto.

Sakura se enojó aún más y se fue del lugar dando zancadas. El ambiente en el lugar se tranquilizó un poco, al igual que las carcajadas de Nat y Annette.

-Nat ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kouji mientras se acercaba a la oji-esmeralda.

-Kouji- dijo contenta- pues venía a regresarte tu libro, mucha gracias- le contesto mientras le daba el libro. Kouji tomo el libro entre sus manos y vio la portada.

-gracias Nat, ya me preguntaba donde lo había dejado- le agradeció- oye ahorra que me acuerdo, tú también me habías prestado un libro-.

-¿enserio?- pregunto la chica, Kouji asintió.

-¿vamos por el?- pregunto Kouji a lo cual Natsuko asintió con la cabeza. Ambos entraron a la casa rápidamente. Annette miro esto con una sonrisa.

-¿no crees que te pasaste?- pregunto una voz de atrás de ella. La castaña se volteó para mirar a la persona a sus espaldas.

-¿Peter?- dijo confundida. Atrás de ella en la rama de un árbol efectivamente se encontraba su hermano mayor. El joven oji-esmeralda bajo de un salta de la rama, cayendo en pie.

-el mismo que calza y viste, un gusto verte hermanita- le dijo divertido mientras le daba la mano. Annette acepto el saludo tomando la mano del mayor.

-¿escuchaste lo que le dije a Kouji?- pregunto después de soltar a su hermano.

-sí, y también vi como invocaste esa ráfaga de viento- contesto con una sonrisa.

Annette desvió la mirada nerviosa, pensaba que nadie la había visto, pero pronto su mirada nerviosa se volvió una seria- ¿crees que logren evitar que vuelva a suceder?- le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

-no lo sé- Annette lo miro un poco enojada- te explico, la vida es como el póker, no importa las cartas que tengas sino como las usa, el destino es el que baraja las cartas pero nosotros somos los que jugamos. El destino ya barajo las cartas de Kouji y Nat es cosa de como usen sus cartas el hecho de que la tragedia vuelva a suceder o no. Ellos tienen el poder de elegir como usar esas cartas para hacerlo bien- respondió tranquilamente.

-ya veo- dijo en voz baja. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde antes había estado Sakura empapada-oye Peter ¿tú crees…?- su pregunta fue interrumpida por la voz de Peter.

-se lo que estás pensando Annette y déjame decirte que yo no podría ser capaz de olvidar el rostro de mi propia asesina- le dijo Peter con un tono serio.

-¿entonces?-

-estas en lo correcto…. Sakura Honda es Lucia Wayne-

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**La vida en si es como una partida de póker, o que importa no es que tan buena sea tu mano sino como utilizas tus cartas…**_

**Bueno primero que nada, yo pensaba subir este capítulo el jueves pero gracias a mi adorada maestra de historia (nótese el sarcasmo) y sus queridas y súper largas tareas no pude, pero enserio ¿quién deja 5 pinches tareas bien largas para el día siguiente solo por una pinché rabieta? Bueno al parecer mi maestra -_- ok me debo calmar un poco u.u**

**El título del capítulo está bien fail porque a mi cerebro no se le ocurrió otro u.u intente hacer el capítulo un poco largo pero no me salió XD (llegue a las 3000 palabras supere mi record X3) bueno solo estoy hable y hable XD me despido, bye :·3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.**


	10. Un ataque al corazón

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 10: Un ataque al corazón.**

Annette miro atentamente a su hermano mayor, este simplemente se quedó en su lugar sin moverse.

-¿seguro?- le pregunto la castaña.

-nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida- afirmo mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que la voz de la más pequeña lo rompió.

-¿crees que volverá a hacerlo?- pregunto en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-desearía que no lo hiciera pero no te puedo mentir, estoy completamente seguro que lo volverá a hacer- contesto Peter para luego dar un suspiro- pero tranquila si ellos lo hacen bien te aseguro que no habrá heridos-.

La castaña lo miro con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos- ¿tú crees?- pregunto esperanzada.

-estoy seguro- le respondió- pero déjame decirte que no será fácil, necesitas instruir a James para el que él pueda hacerlo bien, para que juegue bien sus cartas- le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Si bien, no se llevaba muy bien con David, con Annette era otro cuento, con ella era amable y cariñoso, un buen hermano mayor.

Annette le devolvió la sonrisa. De repente de la casa salieron Kouji y Nat, los dos jóvenes se despidieron y Natsuko se empezó a alejar de la casa con su libro en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Annette miro esto con la misma sonrisa.

-tienes razón Peter, sé que podrán lograrlo sin que Lucia lo pueda evitar-

.

.

.

Un nuevo día comienza, así como una nueva jornada de tortura escolar.

Kouji y Koichi llegaban juntos a la escuela mientras platicaban, algo muy normal en este par de bellos gemelos.

-pues si Kouji, yo soy el amo de los videojuegos, ni si…- no pudo terminar su frase Koichi ya que su gemelo se le adelanto corriendo para entrar a su salón-¡oye, espérame!- grito el gemelo mayor mientras adelantaba el paso para poder alcanzar a su hermano.

Kouji se adelantó rápidamente a su salón, con Koichi unos metros atrás. Busco con la mirada a cierta cabellera castaña entre todos los alumnos, hasta que la hallo.

-¡Takuya!- grito mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba donde se encontraba su castaño amigo.

-ah, hola Kouji- dijo Takuya con un aire de enamorado, o de idiota según Kouji. Cabe aclarar que el aspecto del joven Kambara era malo, tenía todo el cabello despeinado, la ropa mal arreglada y unas ojeras parecidas a las de L. Lawliet.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Kouji mientras Koichi se acercaba a él, ambos con cara de susto por el aspecto del castaño.

-es que me desvele terminando el reporte de historia- contesto takuya con el mismo tono.

-bueno eso no me importa- dijo Kouji mientras ponía su rostro serio- lo que realmente me interesa es… ¡¿Quién carajos te dio permiso para darle mi dirección a Sakura!?- pregunto mientras agarraba a Takuya de la camisa y lo empezaba a sacudir como si de un gusano se tratase.

-¡¿pero qué pasa?!- pregunto Ana mientras se acercaba con Nat y Akari.

-lo que pasa es que este idiota le dio mi dirección a Sakura y ahorra ella me va a ir a molestar a cada rato- respondió molesto Kouji mientras dejaba de sacudir a Takuya, cosa que este agradeció.

-¡¿Qué hizo que?!- pregunto incrédula Ana- ¡Takuya!- le grito al castaño.

-lo que pasa es que mi angelito me lo pidió amablemente y no me pude negar- respondió Takuya.

-¿tu angelito?- pregunto incrédulo Koichi.

-sí, mi angelito, mi bella Sakura- dijo el castaño.

Todos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos, incrédulos. Ana miro la butaca de Takuya y se dio cuenta de algo raro, había un enorme informe en ella. Tomo el informé entre sus manos y le dio una ojeada rápida. Era de historia, esto sorprendido mucho a la rubia pues Takuya ya había entregado su informe el día anterior, ¿Por qué escribiría otro?

-¿para qué hiciste esto?- pregunto Ana mientras dejaba el informe en la butaca.

-pues para Sakura- respondió Takuya.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También le haces sus tareas?! – pregunto enojada Ana.

-pero claro, ella necesita ayuda pues no puede hacerlas- respondió, todos le miraron incrédulos, ¿tan bajo había caído?

-¡Takuya, date cuenta!, ¡te está usando!- le grito la rubia.

-¡claro que no! Solo necesita ayuda, y si lo hiciera ¡a ti que te importa!- le grito enojado el castaño.

-¡te estoy tratando de ayudar!- le devolvió el grito la chica.

-¡pues no necesito ayuda de una estúpida como tú!- dijo Takuya demasiado enojado. Estas palabras lograron herir a Ana, quien no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Los demás miraban la escena impactados, no sabiendo que hacer.

-¡Bien! Ya no te voy a ayudar pero cuando te des cuenta de tus errores no vengas arrastrándote pidiendo ayuda- dijo Ana antes de salir corriendo del salón, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Ana!- gritaron Akari y Nat preocupadas por su amiga antes de salir corriendo a buscarla.

Corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela mientras buscaban a la rubia. Finalmente la lograron encontrar en los baños de las mujeres.

-vamos Ana, por favor deja de llorar- le decía Akari intentando animarla.

-cuando empezó a fijarse en ella pensé que se le iría rápido, como cuando se enamoró de esa chica de preparatoria y se le paso al enterarse de que odiaba el futbol, pero me equivoque- dijo Ana mientras continuaba llorando.

-tranquila, te aseguro que se dará cuenta de la estupidez que está cometiendo- le dijo Nat mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

-gracias chicas pero me alegraría que me dejaran sola- les dijo Ana mientras agarraba el pañuelo de Nat.

-está bien- le respondió Nat con una sonrisa.

-si te hace sentir mejor nos iremos- dijo Akari con la misma sonrisa.

Ambas chicas salieron de los baños para darle algo de privacidad a la oji-café. Esta continúo llorando en soledad.

-todo es culpa de Sakura, todo es su maldita culpa- dijo entre lágrimas.

_El cielo se hallaba nublado y el aire estaba helado. Lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos drásticamente. El piso estaba helado, como todo en el lugar. Tenía el pecho de un hombre castaño en su regazo, su estómago se encontraba ensangrentado y sus latidos eran nulos. Decía el nombre de ese hombre entre sollozos, "Anthony"._

Ana abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué había sido eso?

La campana sono anunciando el inicio de las clases. Ana se paró del suelo del baño y salió del lugar. Caminaba dirigiéndose hacia el salón, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que vio.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Maestros dejando docenas de tareas aburridas que al día siguiente se les iba olvidar calificar, haciendo que muchos alumnos se quedaran en vela en vano. Durante todo el día Ana se mantuvo alejada de Takuya, no quería verlo pues seguía enojada y triste aunque también confundida por lo que había visto.

.

.

.

Kouji estaba acostado en su cama, desde el día anterior tenía una duda que quería que le respondieran. Se sentó en el colchón de su cama y alzo la mirada.

-Annette- llamo a su guardiana.

-¿sí?- la pequeña castaña no tardó en aparecer.

-tengo una duda- dijo el chico mientras veía a la más joven.

-dímela, responder tus dudas es mi trabajo- le dijo Annette mientras sonreía.

-te quería preguntar, cuando Elizabeth murió, ¿también fue asesinada?- al escuchar la pregunta la sonrisa de Annette se esfumo.

-me temo que así es, Elizabeth murió asesinada por Lucia- respondió la castaña. Kouji la miro sorprendido- después de matarte para asegurarse de que nadie te tuviera se encargó de acabar con la persona que más odiaba, aquella que le quito lo que más amaba- dijo Annette mientras miraba al más grande.

-ya veo- dijo Kouji en voz baja, aunque ya lo sospechaba esperaba que sus sospechas fueran falsas pero, lamentablemente, no fue así.

\- ¿sabes? Elizabeth, aun después de tu muerte todavía tenía razones para vivir… Pero, Lucia tomo la oportunidad y mato esas razones…- dijo Annette con algo de dificultada, no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿C-Como que mató esas razones?...- pregunto Kouji con algo de temor y curiosidad.

-cuando Elizabeth murió, estaba embarazada…-

.

.

.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Lo lamento TTwTT me tarde mucho en este capítulo pero lo que pasa es que a mi teclado se le ocurrió descomponerse en el peor momento ù.u apenas hace unas horas lo pude componer y terminar el capítulo TTwTT_**


	11. La cuenta regresiva ha de empezar

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 11: La cuenta regresiva ha de empezar.**

El chico seguía estático, aun sentado en su cama frente a la castaña, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa declaración, era algo que no se esperaba.

-Yo… no lo sabía…- Murmuro el pelinegro.

\- Claro que no lo sabias… ella se enteró la mañana de ese día, estaba tan feliz, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ella adoraba el hecho de tener una familia junto a ti, planeaba decirte la misma noche del asesinato pero como sabes Lucia no se lo permitió-.

Había dolor en la voz de la pequeña castaña. Kouji, por las palabras de Annette, se iba sumiendo en una profunda depresión causada por la culpa que sentía.

\- Si nunca la hubiera conocido, ella hubiera vivido feliz y no hubiera sufrido tanto por mi culpa…- dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Te equivocas, si ella no te hubiera conocido, hubiera vivido una vida miserable y solitaria, obligada a estar con alguien a quien no quisiera… - se acercó hasta el pelinegro y puso su mano derecha en su hombro para luego regalarle una de sus tan bellas sonrisas- tú la hiciste más feliz de lo que te imaginas, la protegiste y la amaste, y estoy segura que si volvieras a ver a Elizabeth antes de que fuera asesinada ella te hubiera agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por ella- finalizo Annette.

Kouji no pudo evitar sonreír ante estas palabras, pues sabía que ambos aunque creyeran que no se parecían en nada, los dos eran completamente iguales y con las mismas metas, tanto Annette como él solo buscaban la felicidad y bienestar de Elizabeth, entre muchas cosas más era algo raro ya que ambos solo viven por las mismas convicciones e ideales.

\- Creo que más que yo la protegiera, ella me protegía a mí…- dijo Kouji con algo de ironía.

\- No te equivoques, ella podía valerse por sí misma y tú eras el que la mantenía de pie aun cuando ella hubiera querido echar todo a la basura…- dijo divertida la pequeña castaña.

La conversación entre ambos jóvenes, Guardian y protegido, se iba alargando, haciendo las cosas más agradables para el pelinegro…

.

.

.

Natsuko se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Takuya y Ana. David ya llevaba más de quince minutos viendo como su protegida daba vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro, enrollándose con su sabanas como si te un taco se tratase, para luego terminar mirando el techo pensativa. Aunque él podía leer los pensamientos de la castaña no lo haría para respetar la privacidad de la misma, y el hecho de que Nat lo haiga amenazado no tenía nada que ver, lo juro, por lo que solo le quedaba la opción de preguntar.

-¿en qué tanto piensas?- finalmente pregunto el chico.

Escuchar la voz de su Guardian pudo hacer que, finalmente, la castaña saliera del extraño y peculiar mundo que era su mente.

-en unos problemas con mis amigos- dijo la castaña.

-cuenta- animo el castaño a que continuara con la explicación.

-¿recuerdas a Sakura?- le pregunto la chica, intentando no vomitar al pronunciar el nombre de la rubia.

-¿la rubia oxigenada que se viste como una paleta de fresa?- pregunto el chico intentando recordar las palabras exactas con las que Natsuko se había referido a la rubia cuando le abro de esta por primera vez.

-si esa- contesto la castaña. El chico asintió con la cabeza por lo que continuo con la explicación- pues veras, esa maldita rubia mal teñida esta de coqueta con los chicos para que ellos hagan todo por ella y Takuya fue una de sus víctimas, haciendo que este haga sus tareas, lo cual molesta mucho a Ana- finalizo con su explicación la chica para luego dar un largo suspiro, si lo decía de esa forma parecía uno de esos dramas de telenovela.

David se quedó estático al momento de escuchar toda la explicación. Nat no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañada por sus acciones.

-oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

David pudo salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente gracias a la voz de su protegida que lo llamaba para volver a la tierra.

-¿eh? Ah sí claro, solo estaba pensando- contesto el más pequeño.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que fue roto por la voz de la chica.

-voy a ver como esta Ana, te veo al rato- dijo Nat mientras se paraba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-está bien, cuídate y si algo te pasa solo di mi nombre y yo estaré ahí- dijo David mientras veía como la castaña salía del lugar, una vez que esta ya hubo salido el chico dio un largo suspiro.

-pensaste lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?- pregunto una voz a espaldas del castaño, este rápidamente se volteó solo para encontrarse con su hermano mayor recargado en una de las paredes.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto David mientras se empezaba a acercar hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor.

-¿pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que vine aquí para informarme de cómo esta Elizabeth- respondió poco enojado el pelinegro- pero bueno, lo importante es otra cosa, ¿pensaste lo mismo que yo?-.

-sí, si lo pensé, lo que está pasando con Takuya y Ana fue lo mismo que paso con…-

-con Anthony y Anabel, exactamente lo mismo, Lucia enamoro a Anthony para su conveniencia, así como Sakura lo hace con Takuya- finalizo las palabras de su hermano menor el pelinegro.

-eso quiere decir que…- dijo el castaño nervioso.

-los sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado están empezando a ocurrir en el presente, la cuenta regresiva ha empezado y la tragedia se está acercando-.

.

.

.

"_El ambiente se encontraba tenso y el aire congelado. En plena noche corría por los pasillos de la enorme mansión como nunca lo había hecho, tenía un mal presentimiento. Buscaba con la mirada algún rastro de vida, mas no veía nada. Llego a la puerta de la biblioteca y se llevó una horrenda sorpresa, cerca de la puerta estaba el cuerpo sin vida de una de las personas que más quería. Cuando hecho una mirada a dentro de la biblioteca y se dio cuenta de que dentro había dos mujeres, una de las cuales pudo identificar por su cabello castaño mientras que la otra se encontraba encapuchada por la que no la pudo ver bien. De repente la mujer encapuchada empezó a apuntar a la castaña con una pistola._

_Sintió un dolor en el pecho así como el golpe que se dio al momento en el su cuerpo cayo al frio suelo. Sintió como sus parpados se hacían más pesados hasta llegar el punto en el ya no los podía abrir. Solo podía escuchar como esa dama de cabello castaño decía su nombre desesperada._

_-¡Daniel, Daniel!- _

Koichi abrió los ojos como platos. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama pero, para su mala suerte, sus pies se habían enredado con las sabanas de su cama por lo que cayó fuertemente al suelo, lo cual provoco un gran ruido sordo.

-mierda- dijo el pelinegro en voz baja.

-¡Koichi!- grito su hermano gemelo preocupado mientras entraba rápidamente a la habitación del mayor.

-estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Koichi mientras se paraba del suelo.

-me alegra que estés bien pero, ¿Por qué te caíste?- pregunto el menor.

-lo que pasa es que tuve un extraño sueño por lo que cuando me desperté me pare asustado y me caí- respondió Koichi mientras sonreía, algo muy típico en él.

-cuenta- dijo Kouji mientras le pedía que le contara más.

El mayor de los gemelos dio un suspiro, sabía bien como era su hermano por lo que ya no debía de sorprenderle- pues veras…- y así empezó a contarle su sueño, sin olvidar ningún detalle, el cual fue escuchado por el gemelo menor, y una pequeña Annette curiosa- y eso fue lo que paso, sabes, sé que solo es un sueño más pero parecía tan real que me estoy empezando a cuestionar si serán recuerdos o solo un sueño sin sentido- finalizo divertido.

Kouji se quedó sorprendido, intrigado, congelado. Su hermano estaba teniendo los mismos sueños que él. Una duda se formó en él y solo había una persona que se la podría responder.

-bueno Koichi yo no soy el mejor para aclarar esas dudas, ese eres tú, así que si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer- dijo Kouji mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿de acuerdo?- dijo extrañado Koichi.

Kouji se adentró en su habitación rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Annette, Annette- empezó a llamar a la castaña. Esta rápidamente apareció a un lado de él.

-¿sí?- pregunto la pequeña niña de ojos azules.

-tu escuchaste todo lo que dijo Koichi ¿verdad?- pregunto Kouji.

-así es- respondió Annette tranquilamente.

-entonces, tú debes saber…- el chico se vio interrumpido por la pequeña castaña.

-¿saber si los sueños de tu hermano en realidad son recuerdos?- el chico asintió- pues sí, si lo sé. No creías que solo tú y Elizabeth serían los únicos que tuvieran que recordar, ¿verdad? Porque si no recuerdas yo dije que cualquier persona que haya dejado algo inconcluso en su vida deberá reencarnar y encomendar el error o terminar algo que no pudo hacer, muchas personas que estuvieron contigo y Elizabeth tuvieron que reencarnar para cumplir algo en su nueva vida, que no pudo hacer en la anterior. Tendrán que recordar su pasado y aprender de el para cumplir su nuevo objetivo y será mejor que se apuren porque el reloj empezó a andar y la cuenta regresiva acaba de empezar…-

.

.

.

_**Continuar…**_

"_**los sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado están empezando a ocurrir en el presente, la cuenta regresiva ha empezado y la tragedia se está acercando"**_

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quieto disculparme por no actualizar tan seguido u.u lo siento pero es que la escuela no me deja hacer mucho. Pero para compensarlos aprovechare el hecho de que no tengo clases para poder avanzar con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz día de muertos! (o Halloween, aunque son festividades diferentes) espero que puedan disfrutar de un rico atole acompañado de pan de muerto. Esto es todo, hasta la próxima…**

**Firmado:**

**Mitzuki-Kazami, A.S.A.S ;3**

**-0-0-0-0-0-"Nosotros hacemos el amor-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Vivimos la vida **

**Día tras día **

**Noche tras noche **

**¿Cuál es el punto de estar vivo si tenemos que vivir de rodillas? **

**Sabemos que el tiempo es como el viento **

**Y que vivir es lo más importante **

**Sabemos que no faltamos a la moral **

**Y que no hacemos ningún mal…"**


	12. Empezando una búsqueda del pasado

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 12: Empezando una búsqueda del pasado.**

Kouji se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la castaña, eso cambiaba todo, pues ahorra no solo tenía que preocuparse por recordar su todo sino también que demás personas también tendrían que recordar.

El pelinegro no evitar dar un largo suspiro, demasiadas complicaciones.

-aunque te recomiendo que no les digas todo de golpe, eso podría confundirlos demasiado, ni tampoco quieras hacer recuerden todo a la fuerza, eso solo podría hacer sus recuerdos se revolvieran haciendo que todo termine mal y ciclo tenga que volver a empezar- dijo Annette con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

El mayor se quedó pensativo por varios segundos, intentando buscar una manera de solucionar el problema, hasta que la voz de la pequeña niña de ojos azules interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-se lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que hay una solución para esto- dijo la menor al leer los pensamientos del chico.

Kouji dirigió su mirada hasta la castaña y entonces vio la pequeña sonrisa que se encontraba decorando el rostro de la pequeña, en ella se podía ver algo de burla, diversión, malicia tal vez. Significase lo que significase esa sonrisa, el pelinegro podía estar seguro de una cosa, Algo terminaría mal para él.

.

.

.

Nat llego a un gran edificio que se encontraba en el centro, rápidamente se metió en el elevador y pulso el botón correspondiente. Una vez que el elevador empezó a subir la castaña se puso pensar en su rubia amiga.

Ana estaba distante, no respondía llamadas ni mensajes, y eso le preocupaba. Desde el incidente que había surgido entre Takuya y ella se encontraba diferente, distante, pensativa y hasta podría decir preocupaba, pues su rostro la delataba. La castaña quería hablar con ella, ver si estaba bien, ayudarla si lo necesitaba, así como la rubia lo había hecho años atrás cuando Nat lo necesito.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Nat salió de este tranquilamente, camino hasta la puerta del departamento donde vivía Ana, toco el timbre y espero tranquilamente. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver señora de edad avanzada que sonreía amablemente.

-Buenas tardes señorita Yamamoto ¿está buscando a la señorita Ana?- pregunto la amable mujer.

-Buenas tardes señora Takahashi, efectivamente, estoy buscando a Ana- respondió Nat con una sonrisa, le caía muy bien esa mujer.

-la señorita Ana se encuentra en su habitación, pase con confianza- dijo la señora Takahashi mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la castaña.

-muchas gracias- dijo la chica mientras se adentraba en el departamento tranquilamente. Llego hasta una puerta de color blanco con un letrero que decía "No entrar". Toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que la voz de Ana sonó.

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo, Nat- respondió la castaña.

-pasa- dijo Ana atrás de la puerta.

Natsuko abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación de su rubia a amiga. Paredes naranjas, con varios posters pegados y uno que otro cuadro colgado, un juego de sillones de color blanco, varios tipos de instrumentos musicales por toda la habitación, el más bello sin duda era el bello piano de color blanco en medio de esta, una cama individual con sábanas blancas con naranja decoradas con dibujos de notas musicales y cojines blancos, esa era la habitación de Ana, la cual, debía admitirlo, a veces envidiaba.

-Hola Ana- saludo Nat alegremente mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, que era donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Hola Nat-devolvió el saludo la rubia mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle a la castaña donde sentarse.

-no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensaje, por lo que quería ver si estabas bien- dijo Nat mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

Ana dio un largo suspiro para luego hablar- lamento eso, pero no me sentía ánimos para hablar con alguien- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hasta la ventana abierta de la habitación.

Nat miro a su amiga con preocupación- es por lo de Takuya ¿verdad?- pregunto ocasionando que la rubia volviera a mirarla solo para que después bajara la mirada hasta el suelo.

-tomare eso como un si- dijo la castaña al ver la acción de la de ojos cafés- Ana, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te sucede- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Al sentir los brazos de su mejor amiga protegiéndola, Ana empezó a llorar-Es que no sé qué le ve a esa maldita presumida- decía mientras docenas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-tu sabes cómo es Takuya, a veces no usa mucho el cerebro- le decía Nat mientras la seguía abrazando.

-pero esta vez se pasó de idiota, como no puede darse de que…- la rubia interrumpió sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿de qué lo quieres?- le pregunto la castaña a lo que Ana asintió lentamente- los hombres a veces son un poco ciegos, pero ya verás cómo conseguirás que reaccione- .

-¿tú crees?- pregunto Ana mientras se separaba de la castaña.

-pero por supuesto, tú eras la que siempre hace que Takuya entre en razón cuando comete alguna estupidez, así que, ¿Por qué no lo harías esta vez? Además, cuentas con mi apoyo y el de los demás- respondió Nat con una sonrisa.

-gracias Nat- dijo Ana mientras sonreía, de repente una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Nat.

-bueno, tú me estas ayudando con mis problemas amorosos cuando ni siquiera logras arreglar los tuyos- contesto divertida Ana.

Las mejillas de Nat empezaron a adquirir un tenue color rojizo, pues era verdad lo que había dicho su rubia amiga.

-pero yo estoy arreglándolos poco a poco- contesto nerviosa la castaña.

-así que al fin aceptas que te gusta Kouji, me alegra- dijo Ana mientras sonreía a lo cual Nat contesto con otra sonrisa.

-en verdad gracias por venir a animarme, pero sabes, esa no era la única razón por la cual no contestaba los mensajes- dijo Ana mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de preocupación.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Nat sorprendida, ¿Qué otras razones podría haber?

-sí, últimamente he tenido extrañas alucinaciones, incluso dormida, y ayer me desmaye después de tener una, sé que simplemente son imágenes creadas por mi cerebro pero parecen tan reales, como si fueran recuerdos en lugar de sueños- dijo la rubia mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana para así poder ver el cielo.

La castaña se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga, ¿sueños que parecían recuerdos? Ella sabía lo que podía significar eso, pero para estar segura quería comprobar.

-lo siento Ana pero olvide que tenía algo que hacer, me debo ir- dijo la castaña mientras se paraba de la cama y empezaba a caminar directo a la puerta.

-de acuerdo adiós- dijo Ana extrañada mientras veía como Nat abandonaba la habitación con paso apresurado.

-adiós señora Takahashi- se despidió la castaña de la nana de su mejor amiga para luego salir del departamento rápidamente.

-hasta luego señorita Yamamoto- dijo la señora desde la puerta del departamento mientras veía como la chica se metía en el elevador para que luego se cerrara.

.

.

.

-"espero que David pueda confirmar lo que estoy pensando"- pensaba la castaña mientras abría la puerta de su casa para entrar en ella. Sintió un helado escalofrió cuando vio la escena que había frente a ella.

Su padre se encontraba pegado a la pared mientras que un chico de unos 20 años, rubio de ojos oscuros, lo agarraba de la corbata mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! Hola Nat- la saludo nerviosamente su padre.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto entrecortadamente la castaña.

El chico rubio se separó de Erick y se dirigió a la salida con paso apresurado –Hablamos luego Yamamoto- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la vivienda.

-Ah, sí, está bien Ryuusen- dijo el rubio mayor mientras veía como el menor se alejaba.

El ambiente se mantuvo en un incómodo silencio hasta que la voz de la castaña lo rompió.

-¿Quién es él?-.

Erick miro a su hija detenidamente para luego dar un suspiro-¿recuerdas al profesor de literatura de la universidad donde trabajaba tu madre?- la castaña asintió- pues es su hijo menor, y mi nuevo empleado- .

La castaña no dijo nada, sabía que si preguntaba probablemente no le gustaría lo que sabría.

-me voy a mi habitación- dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-¡Espera! Te traje algo de recuerdo- le dijo su padre mientras le entregaba un diario- espero que te guste-.

La castaña miro detenidamente el regalo de su padre. Las pastas eran de color café y tenían pequeños decorados de color dorado, pero el que más resaltaba era la rosa que se encontraba en medio.

-gracias papá- dijo antes de subir las escaleras y entrar en su cuarto bajo la mirada preocupada de su padre.

.

.

.

-Al fin llegas- dijo David cuando la vio entrar en la habitación.

-iba a llegar más tarde pero surgió una complicación- dijo Nat mientras se sentaba en su cama al lado del chico.

-cuenta- dijo el chico pidiendo saber más.

-cuando estaba platicando con Ana ella me dijo que recientemente estaba teniendo extraños y sueños, y que estos parecían demasiado reales como si fueran de verdad, yo tengo una pequeña idea de lo que podría ser pero quería consultarlo contigo- dijo la mayor mientras miraba a David, este se paró de la cama y se situó enfrente de la chica.

\- se lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que estas en lo correcto, esos no son simples sueños son recuerdos, como los tuyos, supongo que tarde o temprano tendría que decírtelo, tú y James no son los únicos reencarnados, hay más personas y ellas también deben recordar pues ellos estuvieron relacionados con tu anterior vida y podrán ayudar a que todo suceda bien esta vez- dijo seriamente mientras veía a la chica a los ojos.

-¿hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-puedes darles un pequeño empujón para que puedan recordar pero la mayor parte deben hacerlo ellos- contesto el menor- pero te recomiendo que primero recuerdes tu pasado, así podrás saber con exactitud quienes fueron ellos antes y lograras ayudarlos como te sea posible, y para eso debes empezar desde el principio-.

-¿desde el principio?- dijo confundida la de ojos verdes.

-sí, desde el principio, si lo hacemos aleatoriamente probablemente te confundas y cometas alguna tontería, y eso es lo que menos queremos, así que debe ser desde el inicio y para ellos necesitamos objetos- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿objetos?- pregunto aún más confundida la castaña.

-sí, objetos, las objetos más preciados para uno normalmente nos llenan de sentimientos, pues nos traen recuerdos buenos de algún suceso o alguna persona y eso pueda alegrarnos en momentos difíciles, tú en tu vida pasada tuviste objetos que adoraste con el alma y esos objetos te podrán ayudar a recordar, si no mal recuerdo tú ya tienes dos de esos objetos-.

-¿dos?- dijo extrañada, dirigió su mirada hasta el diario que le había regalado su padre u entonces reacciono- ¡Mi diario y mi caja musical!- rápidamente se dirigió hasta su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón para sacar los dos objetos. Puso ambos objetos en la cama y los observo a ambos.

Se dio cuenta de que David tenía razón, pues ambos objetos le habían dado un sentimiento y la habían hecho recordar. La cajita musical, cuando escucho su melodía por primera vez, en la tienda, le había llenado de melancolía e ilusión, pues esa había sido la canción que la bailo con James en la noche que lo conoció. El diario, le había dado alegría y melancolía, al igual que la caja musical, pues en él había escrito sus alegrías, sus pensamientos, su vida en páginas. Ambos objetos preciados pues le recordaban sucesos que quería recordar, le llenaban de sentimientos e ilusiones, la hacían volver tiempo atrás.

-tienes dos de esos objetos, pero faltan más, quizás donde encontraste uno de esos objetos puedas encontrar otro- dijo David sacando a Nat de sus pensamientos.

-la tienda del señor George- dijo la castaña mientras se paraba de su cama- debo ir allá, y tú me acompañaras- le dijo al castaño mientras tomaba su bolsa y metía el diario y la caja musical en ella.

-¿Eh? Yo…- el chico ya no tuvo tiempo de replicar pues la castaña lo miro con enojo- de acuerdo voy, es mi trabajo después de todo- termino cediendo mientras salía junto a la castaña de la habitación.

.

.

.

-aquí es- dijo Nat enfrente de la tienda donde consiguió la cajita musical.

-bien, pues entremos- le dijo el castaño que se encontraba a su lado. La chica dio un largo suspiro para luego mirar la puerta de la tienda y entrar en esta, seguida de su joven guardián.

-pero si es la bella chica a la que le di la cajita musical, que alegría verla- dijo George alegremente al ver a Nat entrar.

-buenas tardes señor George también me da gusto verlo- dijo la castaña amablemente mientras veía hacia los lados buscando algo, aunque no supiera que buscar con exactitud.

-también es un gusto verte a ti David- dijo George mientras veía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el castaño.

-¿puede verte?- le pregunto la castaña al chico, si no mal recordaba ella y los chicos eran los únicos que podían ver a David.

-claro que puede verme, si no recuerdas yo dije que cualquier persona que yo quisiera podría verme y yo quiero que me vea, además él está enterrado de todo- contesto tranquilamente el chico.

-así es señorita yo estoy enterrado de su situación y déjeme decirlo que me alegra que ya pueda recordar varias cosas, señorita Elizabeth-

-pero, ¿Quién le dijo que ya puedo recordar cosas? ¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?- pregunto Nat más confundida que nunca.

-yo se lo dije- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, todos vieron de donde provenía esa voz y vieron a Peter recargado en una de las paredes del lugar- y creo que deberíamos explicarte antes de que te confundas más-

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar? Dos meses creo, tal vez más, y lamento eso. Estuve ocupada y no se me dio mucho tiempo para poder escribir. La escuela me atosigaba a tal punto que apenas y podía dormir, durante las vacaciones me mantuvieron como mandadera, cocinera y demás (la parte buena de esto: ¡aprendí a cocinar manjar!) y mi teclado murió, literalmente, ya no prende.**

**Además de eso yo tengo otras aficiones aparte de escribir, estuve como una semana tratando de que unos animatronicos no me mataran en Five Fights at Freddy's uno y dos, me enganche demasiado con mi regalo de navidad, el cual fue el libro de cazadores de sombras (¡estúpido y sensual Jace!) y me leí el manga de Junjou Romantica (además de que me llego una adicción con este yaoi precioso).**

**De acuerdo suficiente por ahora, no vemos en la próxima ¡Nakama!**


	13. Un viaje tiempo atrás

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY: **

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 13: Un viaje tiempo atrás.**

-sí, creo que deberías hacerlo- susurro Nat en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos. Nat empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, seguían estando los mismos cuadros colgados en las paredes, los mismos estantes repletos de objetos, no había nada cambiado de lugar.

-¿y exactamente qué es lo primero que saber?- pregunto David mientras veía a la chica mirar todo la tienda inquieta.

-¡Ah, sí! Quiero saber cómo es que él sabe quién soy, más bien quien fui- dijo Nat mientras dirigía su mirada a George- y de paso me dicen quién es él- ahorra su vista se clavó en Peter, quien se encontraba al lado del mayor.

David también volteo hacia el chico de cabello negro mientras lo veía a los ojos, pidiéndole algo con la mirada, Peter simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio no lo reconoces? Tal vez si te concentras un poco lo consigas- le dijo el castaño viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Nat volvió a fijar su mirada en George. Empezó a buscar su rostro entre de alguno de sus antiguos recuerdos mas no lo podía encontrar. Aunque como muchos dicen, cada esfuerzo tienes sus frutos.

_Los rayos del sol llenaban la habitación magníficamente de colores naranjas y dorados. Su mirada se encontraba admirando el bello ocaso atravez del enorme ventanal de la habitación. Algo del aire del exterior hacia que sus castaños cabellos se revolvieran inquietos._

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose logro hacer que su atención se alejara del bello espectáculo que estaba viendo para dirigirse a la persona que había entrado en la estancia. Se giró rápidamente para poder ver quien había entrado en la habitación. _

_Un hombre de edad avanzada fue lo que vio. Su piel era pálida, sus cabellos color negro con algunas canas se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y llevaba puesto un traje negro de mayordomo. Aquel hombre puso una pequeña charola de plata sobre una pequeña mesita al lado de uno de los sillones. _

_-El joven James llegara en unos momentos mientras espera por favor tome un poco de té- dijo el hombre mientras se regalaba una cálida sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias…ah-se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del amable hombre._

_-George, George Smith- le dijo el hombre como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos._

_-Muchas gracias George, mi nombre es Elizabeth- le dijo mientras sonreía._

_-Es un placer conocerla señorita Elizabeth-_

_._

_Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta tratando de que no hiciera ningún ruido. Con pasos sigilosos se adentró en el cuarto de cocina mientras con la mirada buscaba a alguna de las personas que vivían ahí. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la cocina y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por el pasillo tratando de que sus pasos no se oyeran._

_De repente, entre toda la oscuridad del pasillo, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre en el suelo apoyado en una de las paredes. Con el corazón en la mano rápidamente se acercó hasta aquel hombre. _

_Los escasos rayos de la luna que se filtraban atravez de una de las ventanas fueron suficientes para alumbrar el rostro de aquel hombre y hacer visible el cambio que surgió con el pasar de su edad. Con el paso del tiempo esos cabellos negro se fueron transformando en blancas canas, su alegre rostro ahorra estaba lleno de arrugas y sus ojos se veían cansados pero aún se podía ver en ellos la bondad y alegría que aquel hombre siempre tenía._

_-¿George?- pregunto en un susurro mientras se arrodillaba frente al mayor._

_-Oh, madame Elizabeth, me alegra poder verla aunque me apena que sea en esta terrible situación- dijo George en un tono de pena._

_-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada mientras veía el estado de George._

_-Vino una mujer extraña armada, intente decirle que se fuera pero al parecer ya no soy tan fuerte como cuando era joven. En todo caso, aquella mujer no dudo en apuñalarme con una daga que traía- dijo el mayor mientras quitaba su mano de su pecho, exactamente en el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón, dejando a la vista una gran mancha roja que se extendía poco a poco, era un herida mortal._

_Alzo la vista hacia el rostro pacifico de George mientras lagrimas empezaban a formarse para luego abrazarlo fuertemente -Oh George, perdón- decía mientras lloraba en el hombro de aquel hombre que tanto la yudo en los últimos años._

_-No tiene por qué disculparse, es mi trabajo servir a la familia Fletcher y protegerlos si acaso es necesario, solo cumplí con mi deber- le dijo George mientras se separaba lentamente de ella- El amo se encuentra arriba junto a los chicos por si quiere saber, mas no le recomiendo que suba puede ser peligroso-._

_-Debo ir, son mi familia- dijo en voz baja mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_-Me lo imagine- dijo el mayor en tono paciente- En el tiempo que la conozco siempre ha sido así, poniendo a los demás primero. Solo le pido que tenga cuidado, y, por favor, discúlpese con el amo James por mí, dígale que lamento haber fallado en una de sus órdenes, y que me alegra haber sido su mayordomo- dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus queridas sonrisas. Lentamente su pulso fue bajando y sus ojos se cerraron para ya no más abrirse."_

Abrió enormemente sus ojos. Empezó a ver todo el lugar de manera desesperada, estantes, pinturas y objetos, era la tienda y no aquel oscuro pasillo donde había estado antes. Alzo su mirada hacia el frente fijándose en George, este le dedicaba una amable sonrisa, igual a la que le había dedicado en sus recuerdos.

Dio lentamente un paso al frente nerviosa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de aquel amable señor mientras lagrimas empezaban lentamente a formarse en sus ojos. George simplemente se limitó a devolver el abrazo cariñosamente. Toda esta escena fue vista por los dos hermanos que simplemente se limitaron a obsérvala en silencio.

-Te dije que había sido "ese" recuerdo- dijo David mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hermano.

-ya lo note- contesto en un tono desanimado Peter mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-me debes 50 libras- dijo mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

-por si no lo has notado, estamos en Japón, si volvemos a Inglaterra de pago si no, no- contesto cortante el mayor mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su derecha.

El rostro de David se puso serio, y desvió la mirada hacia el lado contario de su hermano. Siempre era igual, no importaba cuanto tratara de mejor su relación con Peter, pues el mayor se mantenía reacio y se negaba a hacerle el mínimo caso. Dio un pesado suspiro, tal vez su relación con su hermano ya no se podía arreglar y sería mejor que dejara de intentar y así dejar de fallar.

Ignorando las anteriores acciones de su hermano, David volvió a mira hacia donde se encontraba la joven castaña y el hombre mayor, ya separados del abrazo pero con la chica aun llorando.

-George…lo siento- dijo Nat en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

El hombre mayor la miro compresivo y le dijo con ese amable tono de voz –No tiene por qué disculparse, eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo. Ahorra dígame ¿a qué debo su agradable visita?- pregunto mientras sonreía.

Nat se quedó estática, ¿a qué exactamente había venido? Esa visión de su pasado se había encargado de que se olvidara la razón principal de su visita.

-Vinimos a buscar los tesoros de Elizabeth, ¿verdad Nat?-dijo David detrás de ella. Volteo hacia donde se encontraba el chico y vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo, no puedo evitar sonreír también una vez más David la había salvado de la situación.

-Ah ya veo, estoy seguro de que aquí encontraran lo necesario- dijo George mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba a su derecha-Así que, ¿Por qué no empiezan a buscar?-.

-Ah, es que bueno…no sé qué buscar con exactitud- dijo preocupada mientras veía la gran variedad de objetos que había en la tienda, le sería demasiado difícil buscar y más si no sabía que buscar.

-Tú sabrás lo que buscas una vez que lo veas- dijo Peter mientras se recargaba en la pared al lado derecho de George, al contrario de Peter que se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho ¿sabes?- dijo Nat se le escapaba una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-lo sé, pero es la verdad, sabrás que es lo que buscas una vez que ya lo hayas visto, te será muy fácil encontrarlo- le respondió el chico tranquilamente.

-no sabes lo que debo buscar ¿verdad?- le pregunto mientras cruzaba de brazos.

-efectivamente- fue lo que dijo David mientras sonreía nervioso.

La chica simplemente dio un suspiro para luego voltearse y empezar a buscar. La tienda era grande y tenía muchos estantes repletos de cosas por lo que tenía mucho lugar donde buscar, aunque no supiera que buscar con exactitud. "Sabrás que es lo que buscas una vez que ya lo hayas visto" esas habían sido las palabras de David y, a decir verdad, no habían hecho más que preocuparla más, había cientos de objetos en ese lugar cualquier cosa podría ser. "Te será muy fácil encontrarlo" había dicho, pero ella estaba segura que no había sido otra cosa que una mentira para darle un poco de ánimo, algo típico en David.

Hablando de David, había notado un comportamiento extraño en el pequeño castaño. Se le veía nervioso, decaído y preocupado, aunque se esmerara tanto en ocultarlo, para ella era tan fácil leerlo que parecía que solo se tratara un libro. Con George se le veía natural, no había problemas, pero cuando se acercaba al joven de cabello negro era cuando empezaba extraño, se ponía nervioso y se podía ver fácilmente que también temeroso, parecía que era con él con quien tenía un problema y, aunque sonara de metiches, quería saber cuál era. Rápidamente volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, si se seguía encerrando en sus pensamientos tardaría mucho más en buscar el famoso objeto.

Empezó a inspeccionar el primer estante que se cruzó en su camino, pero este no poseía más que libros, que aunque le llamaran la atención para leerlos, no le hacían sentir nada en lo absoluto y sentía que hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba, como había dicho David que sentiría. Con algo de pesadez se empezó a alejar del estante para acercarse a otro que estaba unos metros más alejado cuando, de repente, sintió como su pie derecho chocaba con algo demasiado duro.

-Mierda- maldijo en voz baja mientras se tallaba la zona lastimada.

Un poco enojada volteo hacia el objeto con el que se había golpeado. Era un cofre, grande y antiguo, de color rojo con hermosas decoraciones doradas. Con un poco de asombro empezó a pasar su mano derecha por sobre el cofre, delineando con su dedos cada uno de sus detalles. Lentamente abrió el cofre y se puso a ver su contenido. Dibujos, bosquejos, pinceles, botes de pinturas y demás objetos de pintura era lo que se encontraba en el interior del cofre, "nada demasiado especial" pensó aunque los dibujos eran muy lindos, cuando iba a tomar para poder verlo mejor pudo notar había algo debajo de todos los dibujos. Con mucho cuidado puso los dibujos a un lado y tomo lo que se encontraba debajo de ellos. Se trataba de un pequeño alhajero de madera, lo puso cuidadosamente en suelo para después abrirlo y ver lo que contenía. No se sorprendió mucho al ver la gran cantidad de collares, pulseras, anillos y demás joyería en su interior, pues era muy común que se guardaran ese tipo de cosas en los alhajeros, pero lo que si le llamo la atención fue el extraño brillo que se podía ver en el fondo del alhajero. Empezó a mover cuidadosamente las joyas a un lado para poder ver que es lo que había abajo.

Un collar, pero este a diferencia de los demás sí que le sorprendió, la cadena le pareció que era de plata, mas no podía estar segura pues no sabía mucho de joyería, y lo que más llamaba le llamaba la atención era el hermoso dije que poseía, este tenía forma de una flor de diez pétalos, con un pequeño pero hermoso diamante en el centro de la flor. Aunque en comparación con el resto de la joyería del alhajero, que poseía todo tipo de piedras preciosas, con distintos tamaños y distinta cantidad, el bello collar veía simple y con poca gracia, para ella simplemente era lo más bello en todo el lugar. Simple pero hermoso y, además, le daba una extraña sensación de felicidad.

_Se podía ver atravez de la ventana como la nieve iba cayendo lenta pero elegantemente. Empezó a ver atentamente cada rincón de la habitación que tenía al alcance de la vista, pues la persona que se encontraba peinándola atrás de ella no le dejaba mover la cabeza para observar mejor la habitación donde se encontraba._

_-A través de las estrellas, a través de la nieve, a través de los recuerdos, buscó las huellas para ti. Así podrás descansar en eterna paz, en este lugar que se encuentra en medio de los sueños.-escucho que cantaba una dulce voz a su espaldas.*(1)_

_Aunque la canción estaba en francés pudo entender la letra sin problema, y tampoco tuvo problemas en reconocer la voz de quien cantaba, pues era una voz que jamás podría olvidar y tanto deseaba volver a escuchar._

_-Empiezo a correr con mis alas hacia la pendiente, desviándome del camino con los ojos cerrados. A través de las estrellas, a través de la nieve, a través de los recuerdos, buscó las huellas para ti. Algún día todo volverá a ser como antes. En lo más alto del cielo será el único lugar, donde pacíficamente te estaré esperando. Después de dejar a la luz el confiable futuro en buenas manos._

_Sintió como su madre le ponía cuidadosamente, para no arruinar el peinado, un collar. Una vez que lo hizo continuo con la tarea que había dejado a medias por ponerle el collar, la cual era tratar de hallar el peinado perfecto para ella, mientras le seguía cantando la dulce canción._

_-_ _Empiezo a correr con mis alas hacia la pendiente, desviándome del camino con los ojos cerrados. A través de los sueños, a través del amor, a través del corazón, buscó las huellas para ti, dejando atrás la eterna luz, sobre alas cortantes…mi eterno amor te entregaré. _

_Finalmente la canción termino y su mamá finalmente la consiguió peinar. Un poco confundida bajo la vista hasta el collar que le había puesto, era el mismo collar que se había encontrado en el alhajero, aquel que poseía la bella flor de diez pétalos. Unas pisadas se pudieron escuchar detrás de ella y, de repente, sintió un pequeño pero cálido beso en el cachete derecho, seguido de la suave risa de su madre._

Sintió como el frio aire de afuera golpeaba su cuerpo haciendo que saliera de su pequeño trance. Estaba de vuelta en la tienda. Lentamente se paró del suelo y guardo todo lo que había sacado en su lugar original, con la excepción de collar, el cual todavía llevaba en su mano derecha. Camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban David, George y Peter, los cuales se encontraban jugando póker.

-Oye, parece que encontraste lo que buscabas- dijo David con una sonrisa al verla acercarse- Flor corrida de diamantes, ¡Gane!- grito orgulloso mientras mostraba su juego.

-Yo no cantaría tan pronto, en tu honor una flor imperial- le interrumpió Peter con una cara de total seriedad mientras mostraba su juego.

-Mierda- maldijo en voz baja mientras veía como el pelinegro agarraba todo lo que había ganado-y bien, ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?- pregunto el castaño mientras la volteaba a ver. Nat simplemente se limitó a mostrar el collar –debí habérmelo imaginado- dijo con una sonrisa para luego pararse del asiento.

-no podemos ir ¿no? Ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta George- ¿Cuánto le deberé de dar por el collar?- pregunto mientras metía la mano en bolsa para sacar su cartera.

-no debe darme nada, después de todo es suyo- respondió el hombre mayor mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-pero es de…- rápidamente se vio interrumpida de nuevo por George.

-Insisto, algunas cosas de esta tienda han pertenecieron a mi familia pero al mismo tiempo son suyos- dijo George mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida seguido de cerca por ambos castaños.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto confundida.

-Una que otra porción de estos objetos pertenecieron a mi hace muchos tiempo pues Daniel Fletcher, hermano gemelo de James Fletcher, fue mi tátara-tátara-abuelo- contesto George mientras sonreía-Por lo tanto, usted fue mi tátara-tátara-tía-abuela- finalizo su explicación.

-ya veo- dijo en voz baja Nat, pues esa era una noticia que no se esperaba.

-será mejor que se vallan, pues ya está empezando a oscurecer- dijo el hombre mayor mientras veía como el cielo se empezaba a oscurecer.

-tiene razón- dijo la chica en voz baja mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la salida cuando de repente freno sus pasos -pero antes- dirigió su mirada hacia Peter- nunca me dijiste tu nombre-.

El pelinegro se callado por unos momentos para luego decir con voz calmada- Peter.

La castaña no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se acomodara en su rostro- Que bonito nombre, significa "El que es fuerte como la roca" ¿no?- pregunto mientras veía como el chico se recargaba en la pared.

-sí, eso significa- fue lo único que contesto, haciendo que a ella se le escapara una pequeña risita.

-Mucho gusto Peter- dijo antes de salir del lugar junto con David.

George cerró la puerta una vez que ambos castaños se hubieron ido, cuando se giró para volver a sentarse en su silla una pequeña risa se le escapó al ver como Peter sonreía de manera nostálgica mientras observaba una foto que sujetaba con su mano derecha. Ese chico era demasiado bipolar.

.

.

.

Nat caminaba al lado de David, siendo este invisible para el ojo de las demás personas, por las calles del centro. De repente un tipo que venía corriendo como loco choco con ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al duro suelo, aunque el sujeto se levantó rápidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra de disculpas.

-Idiota- dijo en voz baja mientras recogía las cosas que se habían salido de su bolso cuando se había caído.

Acerco su mano para recoger su diario cuando noto algo extraño, este se había abierto debido al impacto pero no se había abierto en una hoja común, pues en la página se podía ver un hermoso dibujo. Pudo reconocer que era ella la chica que aparecía en el dibujo, pues ya se había dibujado de perfil varias veces, en él se podía ver a ella en medio de un jardín mientras observaba algo a la lejanía. Por un momento pensó que lo había hecho ella misma cuando era Elizabeth pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, pues ese no era su estilo de dibujo y tampoco el que se había utilizado para los dibujos que se hallaban en el cofre, lo había hecho otra persona.

-Qué raro- dijo en voz baja mientras observaba las letras que se hallaban al lado del dibujo: P.F.

-Oye, ¿no nos íbamos a ir a tu casa?- pregunto David a su lado.

Rápidamente se paró del suelo y guardo el diario en su bolsa- sí, claro vámonos- dijo mientras retomaba su marcha, ya podría pensar en eso una vez que llegara a su casa.

.

.

.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Y una vez más llego a disculparme por la tardanza pero hay muchas cosas a las que debo darles prioridad._**

**_1*: La canción se llama Raggs Requiem y es del anime 07 Ghost, entre tantas traducciones que encontré esta fue la que más me gusto._**

"**_A través de las estrellas, a través de la nieve, a través de los recuerdos, buscó las huellas para ti." Jeje lo siento pero adoro esa canción._**


	14. No todo es blanco y negro

**El renacer de un nuevo amor.**

**SUMARY:**

**Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?**

**¿Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás? y que con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento, y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos?**

**Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?**

**Capítulo 14: No todo es blanco y negro.**

Natsuko frunció el entrecejo ante su confusión. Después de haber encontrado el dibujo de sí misma en su diario se había propuesto para tarea de buscar si no había más, después de varios minutos, y una pequeña pero dolorosa cortada de papel, lo había logrado. "Punto para Natsuko Yamamoto" pensó con entusiasmo al haber finalizado su tarea.

En total eran doce dibujos los que se encontraban en todo su diario, cinco hechos por ella misma, o más bien por Elizabeth, y siete hechos por alguna otra persona cuya firma era P.F. En todos los dibujos hechos por esta última persona siempre aparecía en un jardín, a veces leyendo, en algunas ocasiones tomando un aperitivo y en un dibujo aparecía viendo a una pequeña ave, diversas situaciones pero siempre en un mismo lugar y con un mismo autor.

──Esto es muy extraño. ──dijo en voz alta para que el joven a su lado la escuchara. David miro como ella analizaba con ímpetu uno de los dibujos que se encontraba en el diario, sin levantar la mirada ni siquiera para caminar. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y regreso su mirada al frente.

── ¿Sabes que es más extraño? ──preguntó.

──No, ¿Qué? ──respondió la chica, sin apartar su mirada de las hojas del cuadernillo.

──Que vas a darte de cruces con la puerta de tu casa y ni si quiera te has dado cuenta.

Antes de que su cerebro empezara a carburar alguna clase de reacción defensiva su cara choco de forma estrepitosa contra la puerta de su cara. Se tallo su nariz en un intento por calmar el dolor que le producía.

──Punto menos para Natsuko Yamamoto. ──murmuro con dolor mientras abría la puerta de su casa y adentrarse en esta, seguida siempre de cerca por su pequeño guardián, el cual había encontrado su estúpido accidente bastante divertido, pues casi parecía que se iba arrojar al suelo de las carcajadas que soltaba.

──Natsuko, ¿Estas bien? ──la voz preocupada de su padre le hizo regresar la mirada al frente. Este la miraba preocupado, la tele prendida a sus espaldas y el bol de palomitas en la pequeña mesita de cristal le aseguraron que estaba viendo una película antes de su llegada.

──Hola papá──saludo con una sonrisa inocente, de esas que le había aprendido a su progenitor──, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Simplemente me distraje y no vi la puerta. ──se acercó a la pequeña mesita y tomo un puñado de palomitas que no dudo en meterse a la boca.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio y cambio su rostro de preocupación por un divertida sonrisa. Volvió a su cómodo lugar en el sillón frente a la televisión y le dio un trago a su vaso de agua.

──Eso explica el golpe que oí──miro a su hija con detenimiento, sus ojos verdes, del mismo tono que los de ella, brillaron con diversión──, siempre has sido más ciega que un murciélago.

── ¡Ey! ──se quejó con fingido dolor──Eso es mentira. Y no soy una cegatona, las paredes literalmente se ponen en mi camino.

──Aja, claro, mira cómo te creo──contesto su padre con sarcasmo. El "Eres cruel" que le lanzo su hija solo consiguió hacerlo reír──Cambiando de tema, me alegra que ya hayas llegado, otros diez minutos más y te hubiera llamado para que volvieras. Últimamente sales demasiado.

──Eso no es verdad──replico Nat mientras empezaba a subir la escaleras──, además; tú siempre te quejabas de que no salía de la casa. Siempre me decías: "Baja ya ese libro. Sal al mundo, has amigos, adopta un perro, ¡Lo que sea!", simplemente cumplo con lo que me pediste.

── ¿Me estas echando la culpa a mí? ──pregunto el hombre mientras miraba como la castaña abría la puerta de su habitación.

──Exactamente. ──informo Natsuko antes de adentrarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Dando por terminada esa conversación.

.

.

.

.

Se recargo en la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Verdaderamente le hubiera gustado quedarse en la sala con su padre, participar amenamente en aquellas divertidas discusiones que luego tenían, y que extendían por horas únicamente para probar al otro quien era mejor, mientras disfrutaban de una película de terror estadounidense, que, a pesar de poseer un argumento trillado e irracional, siempre lograba entretenerlos. Pero simplemente no podía en ese momento.

──Se nota la seriedad de ambos. ──acuso David sentado en uno de los cojines de su habitación. Natsuko sonrió, cuando empezó a discutir con su padre no había notado el momento exacto en que el menor había desaparecido.

──Oh vamos. No somos infantiles──informo Nat mientras se lanzaba a su cama y abría el diario para poder concentrarse en los dibujos, ahora sin tener que preocuparse de chocar con alguna pared──, simplemente conservamos a nuestro niño interior.

──Aja, claro──repuso David mientras se acercaba a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. En ella descansaba el mismo cuadernillo que Eiri le había regalado a su hija hacía apenas unos días──. ¿Aún no utilizas el diario que te dio tu padre?

──Claro que sí. Es mi nueva libreta de dibujo.──respondió Nat desde su cama con la cara pegada al diario. El chico la miro con confusión pero ella no lo noto, no le importo.

David abrió el diario con un bien fingido interés. Levanto una ceja ante la confusión, en las primeras páginas se veían decenas de figuras extrañas hechas a base de líneas, parecían tatuajes. La más grande de todas, y que ocupaba media hoja, parecía un pretzel mal hecho.

── ¿Por qué dibujas tantos garabatos? ──pregunto mientras le daba vuelta la página. Más símbolos raros.

──No son garabatos, se llaman runas. ──puntualizo la castaña sin despegar ni un momento la vista del diario.

──Claro──dijo David con sarcasmo. Al voltear la página se había encontrado con un pequeño dibujo que mostraba a una mujer muy bonita siendo atacada por un montón de flechas, en la parte de arriba descansaba un mensaje escrito con furia que citaba: "Camille es una perra"──, no son garabatos.

Después de checar la gran cantidad de dibujos que inundaban las páginas del cuaderno, había decidido dejarlo donde estaba. Y lo hubiera hecho, sino hubiera encontrado una foto escondida entre las páginas del objeto.

── ¿Qué es esto? ──le pregunto a Natsuko mientras le entregaba la foto. La chica la tomo entre sus manos con confusión.

La foto sin duda era algo vieja, ya que tenía una que otra punta doblada y los colores parecían querer irse. En ella aparecían dos niños exactamente iguales, de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos azules, cada uno con una enorme camiseta roja que les quedaba como bata, en ambas aparecían un logo de color blanco que decían: _Cosa 1_ y _Cosa 2_, respectivamente.

Soltó una pequeña risa ante la divertida foto. Le traía buenos recuerdos. David la miraba con una ferviente confusión, como queriendo preguntar qué es lo que le daba tanta risa.

──Son Kouji y Kouichi cuando tenían seis años, creo. ──le informo la castaña mientras volvía a guardarla foto en su escondite original.

── ¿Por qué tienes una foto de ellos tan escondida? ──pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba también en la cama.

──Su madre me dijo que se la guardara, ya que si la dejaba en su casa lo más seguro es que alguno de esos dos la terminara destruyendo──respondió con una sonrisa, recordando la noche en que Tomoko había aparecido en su puerta para pedirle que escondiera la foto.

David la miro en silencio por unos minutos. Sus brillantes ojos azules reflejaban una curiosidad enorme, parecía que quería preguntar algo.

── ¿Cómo los conociste? ──pregunto por fin. Nat lo miro con asombro pero aun así le respondió.

──Nuestros padres eran viejos compañeros de universidad, así que un día, cuando tenía cinco años, mi papá me llevo a su casa para que pudieran platicar. Yo me quede en la sala con Kouji y Kouichi mientras ellos hablaban en la cocina, me puse a comer las galletas que su madre nos había hecho, y justo cuando iba a agarra la última galleta, él la tomo antes que yo. Ambos nos pusimos a pelear por la galleta, Kouichi estaba dormido en el sillón. En un momento dado la galleta salió volando y le dio en la cara a Kouichi, despertándolo. Él se puso a llorar y nosotros nos reímos, en ese momento supimos que seriamos amigos.

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Ninguno de los dos castaños parecía dispuesto a decir palabra alguna.

── ¡Natsuko, baja a cenar! ──grito su padre desde la planta baja.

── ¡Bajo enseguida! ──respondió la castaña mientras se paraba de su cama. Dirigió su mirada a su acompañante── ¿Te quedas aquí o me acompañas?

──Me quedo aquí.──respondió el chico mientras se acostaba en la cama. Esta se hundió ante el peso de su pequeño cuerpo.

──Está bien, puedes ver la tele si quieres, solo no subas mucho el volumen. Te traeré un pastelito de la cocina. ──le informo con una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación con paso apresurado. Bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

David suspiro y se encargó de cerrar la puerta que la castaña, en su carrera para comer, había dejado abierta. A veces llegaba a ser bastante despistada.

.

.

.

.

Se sentó en su asiento y se desparramo completamente en la paleta. Durante las mañanas su cerebro no carburaba del todo bien, se volvía lento y pedía comida de forma apresurada, así que las primeras clases siempre se le hacían un suplicio.

── ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora? ──dirigió su vista hacia la silla a su derecha. En ella, Kouji se encontraba sentado con su cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño planeando una travesura.

Ella le sonrió con diversión, sabiendo a que se refería el chico; pues esa era una rutina que llevaban desde los trece años.

──Sueño, hambre y ganas de no estudiar. ──le respondió con una sonrisa, y él se la devolvió.

──Que bueno, significa que estas bien. Cuando te vi con la cara en la silla pensé que te habías muerto.

──Por favor──dijo Nat mientras se paraba de su asiento, altiva, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos──, tu bien sabes que de este mundo no me voy hasta haber obtenido un autógrafo de _Cassandra Clare_.

──Por supuesto, como olvidarlo. Ya te veo en Nueva York saliendo de una firma de autógrafos de Cassandra, pasa un auto y te atropella de frente. ──dijo Kouji mientras sacaba su libreta de su mochila.

Natsuko inflo los mofletes y chasqueo la lengua en un acto infantil──Baboso. ──murmuro entre dientes.

Kouji rio y Nat también lo hizo. Eran los momentos como ese en que ambos lograban comportarse como niños, sin ninguna preocupación y siempre alegres, eran los momentos que ambos adoraban atesorar.

──Por favor, cállense. Algunos intentamos trabajar. ──Ambos voltearon hacia atrás con intriga. Justo atrás de ellos se encontraba Takuya. Una montaña de libros en su banca dificultaba el poder verle.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, sus rostros reflejaban una ferviente confusión.

── ¿En qué momento llego? ──pregunto Nat mientras ambos se empezaban a acercar.

──No tengo idea. ──respondió Kouji una vez llegaron al lado de Takuya.

El chico se encontraba enfrascado en una libreta, escribía con una velocidad increíble y una determinación de oro. Lo hubieran dejado así si Kouji no hubiera encontrado una libreta a su lado, después de ojearla unos momentos y ver que tenía escrito exactamente lo mismo que la que tenía Takuya, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

──Takuya──le llamo Nat mientras se cruzaba de brazos──, tú sabes muy bien que no soy partidaria de la violencia, pero si me dices que esa es la tarea de la _Paleta de fresa, _te juro que te golpeare.

──Yo propongo golpearlo de una vez, ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría haciendo otra tarea? ──pregunto Kouji mientras se tronaba los huesos de la mano.

──Por favor, yo me encargo de esto. ──ambos voltearon hacia el frente. Ana se acercó hasta el asiento con paso decidido. Su cabello rubio, recién cortado, chocaba de forma precipitada con sus hombros en su elegante pasar, sus ojos cafés brillaban con malicia.

──Ana, por favor, no vayas hacer algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir después. ──rogo Natsuko mientras veía como su amiga se situaba delante de la banca del castaño.

──Eso nunca ha sucedido. ──le contesto Ana con diversión. De un manotazo tiro de la banca todos los libros, los cuales cayeron al suelo con un estruendoso sonido. Jalo al castaño del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a su rostro──Tu y yo hablaremos después de clases, y si te atreves a decir que no, me encargare de informarles a todos que aun duermes con un oso de peluches llamado _Toto_.

El chico se mostró sorprendido y trato de que la chica lo soltara──Eso no es verdad. ──objeto.

── ¿Y a quien crees que van a creerle? ──pregunto Ana para después soltar la camisa del chico alejarse con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

Los dos espectadores de la escena se quedaron callados. Ambos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

──Te apuesto un helado de vainillas a que Ana le deja un ojo morado a Takuya. ──dijo Kouji mientras dejaba escapar una risa.

── ¿Estas bromeando? ──pregunto Nat con burla, cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y se acercó más al chico──Calzón chino y revolcada en el suelo será lo máximo.

De repente ambos se vieron envueltos en los brazos de un tercero y la cabeza de Kouichi apareció──Pues yo les apuesto una pizza de champiñones a que esto terminara en campanas de boda.

Los dos compartieron una mirada de extrañeza y miraron al mayor con intriga.

── ¿En qué momento llegaste?

.

.

.

──_Raziel, Si a lo largo de mi vida he hecho algún mal… ¡Envíame mejor al infierno de Edom! ¡Me convierto en sirvienta de Asmodeo, le doy mi sangre a Lilith! ¡No me castigues de esta forma! _──pensó con amargura Natsuko mientras miraba con horror como Sakura se sentaba a su lado.

A la maestra de arte se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que para el trabajo final sería bueno pintar un cuadro sobre la vida del algún compañero. Al principio esa idea no molesto a Nat, a ella le encantaba la clase de arte, era su materia favorita, y el pintar un cuadro no representaba un problema para ella. Pero cuando la maestra le dijo que trabajaría con Sakura todo su mundo se vino abajo.

──Créeme que a mi es a la que menos me alegra esto, Yamamoto. ──le dijo Sakura adivinando sus pensamientos.

Después de unos incomodos momentos en silencio, Nat agarro su libreta la abrió en una nueva página. Lo mejor sería cavar rápido con ello.

──Mira Sakura, yo te soporto, tú no me soportas a mí, eso ambas los sabemos bien, pero odio tener que informarte que tenemos que trabajar juntas. Así que, ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidamos todos nuestros planes de asesinato y no concentramos en el trabajo? Entre más rápido mejor para las dos──informo Nat mientras apretaba su lápiz con fuerza, estaba ejerciendo su mayor autocontrol──. Bien, ¿Cómo es tu vida, además de ser una niñita rica y mamada que consigue todo lo que quiere con solo pedírselo a _papi_?

La rubia la miro con el ceño fruncido. Natsuko sabía que había sido cruel, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica Honda unas ganas de estrangularla, el rencor la inundaba.

── ¿Tan perfecta crees que es mi vida, Yamamoto? ──la castaña la miro con una ceja erguida, las palabras de la rubia le habían llamado la atención──Tengo todo lo que quiero, eso es verdad, pero no porque se lo pida a _papi._ Mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, así que ella se hizo cargo de mí. Nunca se interesó en mí y sé que no lo hará. Dirige los negocios de mi abuelo y sale con un importante empresario estadounidense, pero nunca la veo. Me ha dado todo menos su atención, siempre me descuida, por lo que paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

Cuando empezó a hablar, Sakura había arrancado una hoja de su libreta y la había empezado a estrujar, ahora esa pequeña hoja de papel era una bolita que estaba empezando a ser destruida por la rubia.

──-Pero claro a ti eso no te interesa, pues tú lo tienes todo──Sakura la miro con furia, un montón de arrugas remarcaba su enojo──. Dime, Yamamoto, ¿Qué tan bella es tu vida? ¿Cada cuánto sales con tus padres? ¿Cómo se divierten juntos?

Nat no se inmuto ante las preguntas de Sakura, a pesar de que estas habían tocado una fibra sensible dentro de su ser, Sakura había sido sincera, por lo tanto ella también podía serlo, ¿No?

-──Mi madre murió cuando tenía doce años a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca, enfermedad que yo también tengo. Tengo que ir constantemente al doctor para checar que todo esté bien con mi cuerpo. Y tengo que vivir con idea de que lo que le paso a mi madre también me pude ocurrir a mí. Debo saber que la muerte está más cerca de mí que de los demás. Mi padre es un estupendo hombre, siempre se preocupa por mí, pero tiene que viajar bastante seguido y yo me quedo sola. Mi vida tampoco es tan perfecta como tú crees.

Y el silencio reino a su alrededor. Las veces en que Nat hablaba de su vida eran escasos, las personas que sabían de su enfermedad, bastante pocas. No le gustaba hablarle a cualquiera de su vida personal, así que cuando se lo dijo a Sakura, ella misma se había sorprendido.

──Lo siento. ──murmuro Sakura mientras desviaba la vista. Nat se sorprendió, no esperaba esas palabras de la chica, pero aun así respondió con tranquilidad.

──Yo también lo siento, Sakura.

Después de todo, la gente no era simplemente blanca y negra, buena y mala, había matices, colores grises, un color medio. La vida de alguien no siempre era totalmente buena, siempre había algo de dolor en ella.

**Continuara…**

**¿Adivinen quien volvió? Wow, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que actualice? ¿Un año? Lo siento. En verdad. He tenido problemas con mi computador (Que dé he hecho no solucionado) y también con mis adoradas musas, las cuales se ponen a crear coas nuevas en lugar de atender a las viejas historias.**

**No saben cómo batalle para escribir este capítulo, debido a que perdí el hilo de la historia y me costó recuperarlo. En este capítulo no sucedió nada extraordinario, pero prometo que en el próximo sí. Lo juro por el Ángel.**

**Si le deben agradecer a alguien de que este capítulo este aquí, es a ImaginationMai. A quien solo puedo decir: Mujer, cielos. No sabes cómo luche para poder escribir esto, el principal problema fue volver a usar a David, estoy tan acostumbrada a utilizarlo en LTDC (tu sabes de lo que hablo) que el utilizarlo aquí se me complico (y más que ya me acostumbre a ponerlo con Peter y los niños). Pero como tu actualizaste, yo también debía hacerlo. Te quiero loca.**

**Y eso es todo.**


End file.
